Crime of Passion
by Selene13
Summary: As she and Harry stand in court, charged with murder, Hermione reflects the love affair between herself and Harry. Inspired by a true story.
1. It All Started That Night

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Harry Potter" by JKR and "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson. Inspired bya real-life murder trial.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off.

Author's Note: "Price of Love" is back! Well, not exactly, I have started all over again under the new title "Crime of Passion"…

Chapter 1: It All Started That Night

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley and Harry James Potter sat in two chairs together at Courtroom Ten, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic. They were tried by the full court, for the crime that the both of them had committed.

Hermione looked extremely paled, as if she was going to pass out in any moment, while Harry just looked blank.

Hermione looked around the court, beside the Wizengamot, there were people who came to see the trial, including her parents and the Weasleys. Hermione looked down when her eyes met her father's, she couldn't bear to look at him.

The Minister of Magic cleared his throat and started: "The accused being present, let us begin… Disciplinary hearing of the 7th of October, 2004 into offences committed…"

Hermione wasn't quite listening, everything happened so quickly that it made her dizzy. Her hands were cold with fear.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley, you have committed adultery with Mr Harry James Potter and together, you two have plotted murder for your husband Mr Ronald Weasley. So together, the both of you have two charges, adultery and murder."

Hermione took in a sharp breath. Harry reached out and held her hand.

"On the night of 3rd of October this year, you two have murdered Mr Ronald Weasley…"

"Hermione didn't!" yelled Harry, letting go of Hermione's hand and jumping up from his chair. "I'm the one who killed Ron, not Hermione!"

The court was filled with whispering and talking at Harry's confession.

"We will see about that, sit down, Mr Potter." snapped the Minister.

Harry sat down.

"First, let us hear the statement that Mrs Hermione Weasley gave to the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." said the Minister. "Mr Lewis, if you please."

A wizard got up and started reading.

"On the night of 3rd of October, I was walking home with my husband Ron Weasley when I heard him call out 'Oh!' and he fell up against me. I put out my arms to save him, and found blood which I thought was coming from his mouth. I tried to hold him up. He staggered for a while and fell against the wall and slid down. He never moved after he fell… I think he died…"

Hermione was trembling, she knew that wasn't the whole story, she knew exactly what happened… She thought of everything she and Harry had done, starting the night when she committed the first crime ever in her life…

* * *

6 months ago. 

"Do you love me, Harry?" asked Hermione as she and Harry lay side by side on her bed at the Burrow, naked under the sheets. She leaned on Harry's chest and Harry put his left arm around her, holding her close.

Ron was out, staying overnight at the Ministry of Magic as there were too much work.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Yes."

Hermione sat up and Harry let go of her. She leaned over him.

"What about Ginny? She was your girlfriend, after all."

Harry paused as he thought carefully. "Not anymore, I broke up with her months ago, just for you. I didn't tell her the real reason why I want to break up, of course." he added quickly. "I just say that we should go our separate ways."

Hermione smiled and kissed her lover tenderly on the lips. Harry kissed her back and as he caressed her neck, he whispered, "Do you know that you're committing adultery by just sleeping with me?"

"Yes." said Hermione softly. Harry's lips left her skin and she said, "But I don't care. You are the one whom I love. Ron doesn't love me. At least, not anymore. He acts like his brother Percy as he gets older. And you know how boring Percy is."

Harry grinned. "So I'm like your saviour? I saved you from your boring life?"

"Yes, if you didn't decide to come back from overseas, Ginny won't bump into you and won't bring you home and we won't have met again." said Hermione, tipping Harry on the nose.

Harry leaned and bit Hermione's finger playfully. Hermione giggled and tugged her finger from Harry's jaws. Harry pushed Hermione down flat on the bed and when he just about to kiss her, Hermione placed her hands on Harry's firm chest.

"You sure you locked the door and placed Silencing Charm in this room so that no one could hear us?" she asked worriedly.

Harry grinned. "Of course, I added a Stealth Sensoring Spell as well, so if Ron suddenly comes back, we will know."

"Harry, Harry," said Hermione, frowning and shaking her head. "You are one sneaky man…"

She then smiled, put her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "I love it."

Harry kissed her and Hermione placed her hands on his smooth back, her head tilted and she drew in her breath sharply as Harry sucked on her hardened nipple…

Soon, Harry and Hermione were lost in their own world.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up and felt for her lover beside her without opening her eyes. She felt nothing, so she opened her eyes. Harry's side of the bed was empty. He must have gone back to his own room next door. 

She got up and looked at the two clocks on the bedside table. One showed the time, 10am. The other showed the status of herself and Ron. Ron's hand was pointed to the word 'working'. Suddenly the hand turned and pointed at the word 'Travelling'.

Quickly, Hermione got out of the bed, grabbed her clothes from the cupboard and dashed to the washroom.

Hermione was putting on her shirt when she heard Ron calling outside, "Hermione, are you in there?"

"Yeah, don't come in, I don't have my clothes on!" called Hermione.

Ron snorted. "As if I want to."

Hermione ignored him and put on her trousers. Then she came out of the washroom. She found Ron sitting on his chair, tired from his work at the Ministry.

"Busy night, huh?" asked Hermione in concern.

Ron nodded. "I could use a huge amount of breakfast before I go back for work again."

"Again? Can't you stay at home and rest?" asked Hermione. "Harry can keep you company."

"No." said Ron firmly and got up.

"Hey, don't forget that you asked Harry to stay just because you wanted some company. Now that he's here and you don't seem to need him." said Hermione.

"I will get him when I need him." said Ron. "Now would you mind making breakfast for me? I think Mum didn't leave me some when all of you ate just now."

"All of them." corrected Hermione. "I didn't wake up until 10am."

* * *

Hermione and Ron left their room and bumped into Harry, who was wearing his pyjamas. 

"Morning Ron, Hermione." he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, have you slept well?" asked Ron.

"Yep." said Harry, smiling.

The trio went downstairs, Ron walked ahead.

Harry whispered to Hermione: "I lied, you know that I didn't sleep much last night."

Hermione giggled. Ron turned. "What are you giggling at?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Mental." said Ron, shaking his head.


	2. Company

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Harry Potter" by JKR and "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 2: Company

Present

"…we will continue next time." said the Minister of Magic, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Weasley will be taken to Azkaban prison for confinement until the next trial." He banged his hammer. "Dismissed."

"Will we be kept together in a cell?" asked Harry suddenly to the Minister.

Some members of the Wizengamot shook their heads at his question.

The Minister's face darkened. "No. Take them away."

Immediately, guards of Azkaban (definitely not the Dementors, I assure you) came and grabbed Harry and Hermione around the hands. They dragged them off their chairs and Hermione could hear her parents calling her.

Hermione looked up and saw her parents, who were looking back at her sadly. Her mother reached out, as if she could touch her if she stretched long enough.

"Mum…" whispered Hermione and she wanted to walk towards her but the guards held her back with a firm grip.

Mrs Granger started to weep. "Hermione, how could you do this?" she asked, shaking her head. She reminded Hermione strongly of Winky, the house elf. Mr Granger patted his wife and stared at Hermione with disappointment.

"I, I'm sorry, Mum, Dad…" said Hermione quietly.

Before her parents could say anything else, the guards dragged Hermione off the court.

* * *

The guards brought Hermione to a cell in Azkaban and pushed her gently into it before closing the door behind her. Hermione looked around. The cell had a tiny window, bed, sink and toilet. 

Hermione sighed and sat down against the wall. She couldn't imagine that she was in prison now… wait until Ron and the others hear about it… Hermione laughed bitterly. She suddenly remembered Ron was dead. That's why she and Harry were sent to prison in the first place.

Speaking of Harry… Hermione stopped laughing. The guards had taken Harry away from her and she didn't even know which cell they had taken him to. She could really need his company. She wanted to see his smile and feel his kisses on her…

Hermione got up, walked to the steel bars and looked out of her cell. Maybe Harry was just across her…

No, there's no one staying across her. Hermione sighed in disappointment and sat down again, leaning against the bars tiredly. She wondered when she and Harry would be free again… She couldn't understand what's going on. She was lost and confused by what's happening to her. Upset, she started to sob.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up immediately. That sounded like…

"Hermione, is that you?" asked the voice again.

Hermione gasped. She clutched the bars and looked out. "Harry! Yes, it's me!"

Hermione couldn't see Harry, but she could hear him clearly. She tried to find the voice's owner, but she couldn't. "Where are you?"

"In the cellat your left, I think." said Harry. "Can you reach out your hand to your left?"

Hermione looked across her and found that the wall between two cells was thin. If the wall across her was thin, then that means…

Hermione pushed herself against her wall, slipped her right arm out of the gap between the bars and stretched it towards the cell next to her.

Hermione could feel her fingers brushing against someone else's.

"Try harder, Hermione." said Harry with encouragement. "I could feel your fingers."

Hermione tried all her might to touch Harry's hand. She pushed herself against the corner of her cell, stretched her arm longer and finally, she could feel Harry's hand against hers. Harry grabbed her hand.

"Can you feel my hand?" asked Harry in the next cell.

Hermione gave a short sigh of relief and she held on to Harry's hand. "Yes."

Harry held her hand as if it was the most precious thing on Earth. "Are you feeling all right?"

The sound of Harry's voice gave Hermione comfort. How she longed to see him directly… "Yes, now that you're here…"

"You will be all right, Darling," said Harry firmly. "You didn't kill Ron, I did. You will be out soon enough. They can't hang you for loving me… Me, on the other hand…"

Hermione gasped. "Hang?"

"That's the punishment for murdering someone. Since the Dementors are gone, I guess they decide to punish the criminals in the muggle way…"

"Harry!" said Hermione, clutching onto Harry's hand in fear. "They can't hang you, they just can't!"

"But I have killed Ron, Hermione! That's murder!"

"Did you do it on purpose?" asked Hermione.

Harry was silent. "No. The spell just comes out from my mouth, I didn't kill Ron on purpose, I just want to reason with him…"

"Then that's it." said Hermione. "It's just voluntary manslaughter. You will be at least be in prison for a few years…"

Hermione heard Harry laughed coldly. "Yeah right, since when the Ministry started to act fairly? I got a warning letter when I was 12, and that wasn't even my fault. At 13, I blew up my aunt and I escaped without punishment."

"Barty Crouch Jr. had his soul sucked out before he could go to court and testified against the Death Eaters. When I was 15, they nearly expelled me for using magic in front of Dudley and they didn't even ask me why I did it in the first place! They threw Stan Stunpike in here once, and he was innocent! Give me one time that the Ministry has done something right."

Hermione was silent.

"Who would have believed me that I killed Ron by accident?" asked Harry. "I will be dead next year…"

"No!" said Hermione stubbornly. "You won't! They can't hang you for manslaughter!"

Harry was quiet.

"Harry, I, I don't want you to die." said Hermione and tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. "T-They can't hang you. You killed Ron, just for me. You killed him because you love me."

Harry tightened his grip on her hand. "Yes. But you don't know how unfair the Ministry is… anyway, I'm sure that they will release you soon…"

"If I'm released and you are sentenced to death, I'll kill myself." interrupted Hermione. "I don't want to leave you alone in the underworld."

"…I'm glad that you're with me, Hermione. I feel more peaceful now." said Harry softly.

Hermione sighed and sat down without letting go of Harry's hand. "Me too." she said.

Harry and Hermione remained in their cells, their hands together over the wall that separated them.

"I felt like that guy in that story you told me in Flourish and Blotts, what's his name again?" asked Harry.

Hermione giggled. "Pyramus. If you are Pyramus, I will be Thisbe."

"They have a wall that separated them, just like us." said Harry.

Hermione smiled. "Unlike them, we could hold hands over the wall."

"And we could talk to each other for days." said Harry.

"Harry, why don't we chat?" suggested Hermione. "You'll sit in your cell, I'll sit in mine and we will just talk about the past."

"Then we have to let go of our hands then." said Harry in disappointment.

"At least we get to talk." said Hermione.

"Okay." said Harry and he let go of Hermione's hand.

Hermione pulled back her hand and sat down on the hard cold floor of her cell. "Harry, have you sat down yet?"

"Yeah." said Harry's voice. "What shall we talk about?"

"I thought about the night when we first made love just now during the trial." said Hermione, drawing her knees to her chin.

"Ah, that's the best night ever." said Harry.

Hermione giggled. "What happened in the next few weeks after that, do you remember?"

"Hm, I remember the fight that Ron and I had…" started Harry.

"Argh," said Hermione in disgust. "That incident is awful, think of something else before that."

"Hm, how about the time when you come and visit me during my Quidditch practice?"

"Oh that was fun!" said Hermione happily.

"Sure it was."

Soon, Harry and Hermione started to chat about the time when Hermione visited Harry during his Quidditch practice. And as they did, Hermione replayed the past in her head…


	3. The Visit

Disclaimer: All the characters don't belong to me.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off.

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 3: The Visit

"Hi Molly, where's Harry?" asked Hermione as she put down her bag one afternoon.

Hermione came back to the Burrow from her part-time work at Flourish and Blotts, hoping to find Harry in the Burrow. But all she found was Mrs Weasley working in the kitchen, much to her disappointment.

"Oh hi Hermione." said Molly as she washed the dishes. "Harry has gone for his Quidditch practice and I think he will be back soon. Poor boy, he still hasn't eaten his lunch yet…"

"All right." said Hermione.

"Will you be so kind and help me with the dishes?" asked Molly before Hermione could go upstairs.

Hermione nodded unwillingly and helped Molly with the dishes. She wanted to see Harry as soon as possible so she helped her mother-in-law quickly.

When she was done, Hermione went out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" called Molly.

"Um, back to Flourish and Blotts, I just remember that I have some unfinished work to do." lied Hermione and left.

* * *

Since Harry was the Seeker for the Puddlemere United, Hermione headed straight for the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team Stadium, where the Puddlemere United team held their practices. 

Hermione went into the stadium and sure enough, Harry and the Quidditch team were having their practice. Oliver Wood, who was the Keeper and the Captain of Puddlemere United, was shouting instructions.

"Good job, Harry! Now let's see if you catch the Snitch again…" said Oliver.

Hermione chose a seat in the stadium and sat down as she watched Harry flew around on his broomstick. The wind blew his hair wildly as he flew. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on finding the Golden Snitch.

Suddenly, he zoomed towards the goalpost. Clearly, he had seen the Snitch. He chased after it for a second or two before he stretched out his hand and caught it neatly.

Hermione was amazed by Harry's skills, which had not gone rusty at all after his years at Hogwarts. She clapped happily and the sound made Harry to turn around. He smiled at her and waved.

Hermione waved back eagerly.

"All right, that's it for today!" yelled Oliver to his team.

Harry flew to the ground. Oliver went over and gave his friend a slap on the back. He said a few words to Harry and judging the proud look on Harry's face, Hermione guessed that Oliver must have praised him.

Oliver left him and Harry went straight to her, grinning. "Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course." said Hermione. She leaned forward and looked Harry directly on his face. "Want to go and eat something?"

Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry and Hermione decided to buy sandwiches and go to the park nearby to eat them. They chose a very remote spot, which was under the shade of a few trees, no one would have dreamt to go there. 

They ate their food hungrily, sometimes Harry would take a bite from Hermione's sandwich without her notice.

"Pig." said Hermione.

Harry just grinned.

They finished their sandwiches and Hermione searched around her pockets for something to wipe her lips but she found nothing.

"Oh no, my lips are going to have mayonnaise on them all the way home." grumbled Hermione.

"Let me help you to clean them." offered Harry.

Hermione turned. "How…"

Harry grabbed her for a kiss on the lips. "There." he said after he released her.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. "I wasn't ready for that kiss!"

"This kind of thing needs no warning." Harry sang.

BOOM.

Hermione jumped. "What was that?"

Harry looked up and frowned. "Thunder. I afraid that it's going to rain."

Hermione groaned.

Harry sighed in disappointment and got up.

Hermione was still on the ground, glaring at the sky.

"Come on, Hermione, we need to get back to the Burrow before your family gets suspicious." said Harry, holding out his hand.

Hermione grabbed it and Harry pulled her up.

* * *

Once Harry and Hermione got out of the park, it started to rain. 

"Oh man!" cried Harry. "We have to Apparate back to the Burrow before we get wet!"

Harry and Hermione concentrated on their location and they Disapparated.

When they got back to the Burrow, it was already 7pm and the family was sitting down for dinner.

"Oh my Goodness! Harry, Hermione, what happened?" asked Molly.

Despite they used the fastest way to get home, Harry and Hermione were still managed to get wet.

"Probably went playing in the rain." said Ron as he ate his dinner. "Will you two ever grow up?"

"Will YOU grow up?" snapped Hermione.

Ginny giggled at the fight but shut up when she saw Molly glaring at her. She quickly returned to her dinner.

"Harry, Hermione, why don't you two go upstairs, take a long hot shower and change your clothes?" said Molly.

"What?" asked Ron loudly, dropping his fork.

"What?" asked Molly, puzzled.

"Take a shower? Do you mean together?" asked Ron in panic.

"Don't be silly, Ron, of course not." said Molly, laughing.

"Oh." said Ron and he resumed his dinner.

"Overreacting prick." said Hermione quietly and Harry stifled a laughter.

"Need me to save dinner for you two?" asked Molly.

"No thanks, we are not hungry." said Harry.

Hermione nodded and saw Ron narrowing his eyes at her and Harry. Hermione realised that Harry had used the wrong word. He used the word 'we', as if he and Hermione were together, which was a fact that Hermione didn't want Ron to know.

"Um, so Harry and I will just go upstairs then." said Hermione and she practically dragged Harry upstairs.

* * *

Harry and Hermione reached Ron and Hermione's bedroom, where there was one washroom/bathroom. 

"Hey Hermione." said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione.

Harry grinned and leaned forward. "Why don't we take a shower together?"

Hermione blushed. "What?" she hissed.

"Well?" asked Harry. "Hurry up, I'm freezing."

Hermione thought for a while and smiled. She pulled Harry into the room and closed the door. She grabbed her wand and cast the Stealth Sensoring Spell and Silencing Charm on the room, in case Ron decided to come up and check on her.

Taking off their clothes, Harry and Hermione headed straight to the bathroom. Hermione turned the shower on and the warm water fell on the both of them.

Hermione sighed with pleasure as the warm water soaked her body wet. She was about to grab a bar of soap when Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Harry, what…"

"Sorry, couldn't resist…"

Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry in the eyes. They kissed and Harry ran his hands across Hermione's bare skin before she turned and let him push her against the wall. Hermione turned the shower off while they were kissing.

When they broke their kiss, Hermione smiled at Harry. "I guess we don't need a shower to warm us up."

Harry just smiled back and kissed her again. Hermione's knees buckled under her and she held on to Harry for support. She slipped to the floor, pulling Harry down with her.

As they lay on the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom, Harry and Hermione tried to find space for themselves, as the room was rather small for the both of them.

"One thing I hate about this bathroom is that it is too small." complained Harry.

Hermione giggled. "That's because the designers of this bathroom didn't expect people to lie on the floor."

Harry pouted.

Hermione laughed and put her arms around Harry's neck. "At least it's cosy."

Harry finally smiled. "Yeah."

He caressed Hermione's bare skin before he kissed her on her breast. He kissed and sucked on her nipple until it became hard.

All this time, Hermione had her eyes closed, enjoying every moment. She moaned and ran her fingers through his wet hair as he kissed her. Her breath become shorter and shorter and her body arched, waiting eagerly for Harry to enter.

She didn't notice that Harry had moved his hand down to her thighs and before she knew it, he had slipped his finger into the hot, damp core of hers. Hermione threw her head back and gave a cry of pleasure as orgasm went through her. She felt like she was on fire. Harry removed his finger. Hermione lifted her hand and grabbed his. She could feel the heat from Harry's body and the hardness of his manhood on her thigh.

"Don't stop, please…" she said breathlessly.

Time was running short, they had to do it and get it over with as fast as possible, before the Weasleys noticed that they had been upstairs for too long.

Harry obeyed and wasted no time to thrust himself deep into her. Hermione gasped and dug her fingers deep into the skin of Harry's shoulders.

"Harry… Harry…" she called as her climax came and she gave a loud moan of pleasure.

Harry shuddered and gasped. Relaxed slightly, Hermione ran her hand on the marks she made on Harry's shoulder and kissed them tenderly before Harry pulled himself out of her warmth. Trying to breathe as steadily as possible, Harry moved and lay down beside Hermione.

Hermione shifted and put her arms around his waist. Harry kissed her forehead tiredly. They lay in silence, their bodies soaked with sweat and water. They closed their eyes, wanting to go to sleep any moment.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes snapped open. The Stealth Sensoring Spell was working and she could feel Ron's coming.

"Harry!" she hissed and Harry's eyes open. "Ron is coming, you better Disapparate back to your room!"

Harry closed his eyes to concentrate, but he opened them again. "I can't, I'm too tired!" he said helplessly. "Give me a boost, a place to hide, anything!"

Hermione looked behind her in panic, Ron was reaching their room. Quickly, she said, "Close your eyes and concentrate on your location."

Harry closed his eyes. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, hard.

Suddenly, Harry had enough strength to Disapparate. He disappeared and Hermione got up weakly.

"Hermione, are you still in there?" asked Ron outside the bathroom a second later.

"Yeah." said Hermione and turned on the shower.

"What are you trying to do, clean every single bit of dirt off your body?" asked Ron.

"Yep!" said Hermione over the noise of the shower.

Ron didn't say anything but she could hear him open the bedroom door and went out.

* * *

Present 

Hermione giggled at the memory. "That was a close one."

"Imagine what will happen if Ron finds us in the shower together." said Harry in his cell.

Hermione laughed. "I guess that's why the Ministry don't want to put us together in a cell. We might do something that they don't want us to do."

"Like what?" sang Harry.

"You know what I mean." said Hermione and she looked out of her tiny window of her cell. "The sun is setting, I could see the evening sky."

"Hm." said Harry.

"Won't it be nice if we could see it outside again?" said Hermione.

Harry was silent. Then he said, "Depends on the verdict."


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Harry Potter" by JKR and "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson.

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader from this chapter onwards!

Thank you all for your reviews!

Esmerald tears: This is inspired by a true story after all…

Chapter 4: The Fight

"Order! Order!" yelled the Minister of Magic a week later in the courtroom, where Harry's and Hermione's murder trial continued. He banged his hammer and everyone went quiet.

Harry and Hermione sat in their usual places; they had started to wear identical grey robes that the Azkaban prison provided.

The Minister of Magic cleared his throat and looked at his documents on his table. "Today we are going to question the defendants. First, Mr Harry Potter."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Harry, including Hermione. Harry looked calm on the surface, but Hermione noticed that his hands were trembling, with fear no doubt. Hermione took a deep breath and held his hand gently.

Harry didn't look at Hermione but his hand had relaxed under her grasp.

"You are Harry James Potter, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that killing someone would cost you a death penalty which is hanging?"

Some of the people in the court gasped and whispered.

Harry swallowed before he answered. "Yes."

"Why did you do it anyway?"

"It was an accident!" Harry suddenly said. "I didn't mean to kill Ron! I mean, I did kill him, but it was just because I was furious, I… Ron is my best friend…"

The Minister of Magic's face was emotionless. "Mr Potter, did you just say that you and the decreased are best friends?"

"Yes."

"Well, a witness told the Magical Law Enforcement Squad that you and the decreased had a huge fight a few months ago in the house of the decreased, is that true?"

Harry thought of a while. "Yes."

"What were you two fighting over?"

"O-over Hermione."

"Tell us about the fight, please." asked the Minster.

"Yes sir, um…" started Harry and kept glancing at Hermione as he started talking.

Hermione's face was pale. She remembered that fight clearly.

* * *

Months ago 

It was a lovely Sunday morning at the Burrow. Hermione was sitting on bench in the garden, reading a book while Ron was clearing the weeds. The other Weasleys were out, visiting Fred and George at their joke shop.

Harry came out of the house and breathed in the morning air. Hermione saw him and smiled.

Harry smiled back. "Morning Hermione! Morning, Ron."

Ron grunted and continued to work. Harry strolled to Hermione and sat beside her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Shakespeare." said Hermione, holding the book entitled 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'.

"A boring author, if you ask me." said Ron as he worked.

"William Shakespeare is a playwright, a brilliant one, in fact. You just don't appreciate his works, that's all." said Hermione, annoyed.

"I agree, when I was in muggle school, we did one of his plays called _Romeo and Juliet_. I thought it was too mushy back then, but I'm okay with it now."

"Romeo and Juliet?" asked Hermione excitedly. "Oh what role did you play? Romeo?"

Harry laughed. "I wished. Dudley made sure I wouldn't get that role. Nah, I just played one of the people in the party where Romeo meets Juliet."

"Aw, too bad, you would make one gorgeous Romeo." said Hermione.

Harry leaned forward and whispered. "I'm Romeo. And you are my Juliet."

Hermione giggled.

"Harry, would you come here and give a hand!" yelled Ron. Harry got up and went to his friend. Hermione grumbled silently at Ron for taking Harry away from her.

For a while, Ron and Harry worked in the garden while Hermione read. The weather soon became hot.

Feeling hot under the sun, Hermione called to Ron. "Ron, dear, would you mind going in and fetch my hat? You know, the one with the wide brim."

Ron wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Fetch it yourself. I'm busy."

Harry looked at Hermione and put down his basket of weeds. "I will get it."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Harry; it's on my dressing table."

Harry nodded and went to the Burrow. Ron frowned at Hermione but she ignored him.

Harry came back with the hat and handed it to Hermione. Harry was sweating under the heat and Hermione noticed. She took out her handkerchief and pressed it gently against his forehead.

Harry smiled for a while before he reached for her hand and pulled it down. "Thank you, Hermione, I can manage."

Then he glanced at Ron. Hermione caught his message and realised that she was getting too close to Harry.

"I'm, err, going to get a glass of orange juice. Ron, do you want one as well?" asked Hermione quickly.

Ron shook his head.

"Harry?"

"Yes, thank you." said Harry politely and went back to Ron to continue his work.

Hermione went back to the Burrow and headed straight to the kitchen. She was opening the drawer when Ron stormed in.

Hermione snapped the drawer close. "What's the matter?" she asked in alarm.

Ron grabbed her wrist.

"Ron, let go! You're hurting me!" said Hermione, trying to tug her hand out of Ron's grasp. "What's wrong with you?"

"I tell you," said Ron angrily. "Will you and Harry stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" asked Hermione.

"Stop acting like a couple in front of me! I'm your husband, not him, damn it!" said Ron. "And stop ordering him around!"

"I didn't order him around!" said Hermione, getting angry as well. "He offered to take my hat! If my husband is too selfish to do me a favour, what's the harm in finding others who will?"

That sentence was a bit too far. Ron slapped Hermione and she hit the floor, pushing a chair out of her way unintentionally.

Ron took a step towards Hermione and she whispered, "Don't you touch me."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" demanded Ron. "Merlin, my wife is acting like a bitch!"

"Ron, don't you dare to call her bitch!" shouted Harry, who had just came into the house.

"Stay out of this, Harry, stay out!" roared Ron while Hermione got up and dashed out of the kitchen. "Don't you turn your back at me, woman!"

He chased after Hermione to the front room and caught her. "Who do you think you are? How dare you…"

Harry came after them. "Ron, you let go of Hermione now or I'll…"

"What?" asked Ron. "I haven't even done with you yet! You're acting like Hermione is yours, not mine!"

"Now that's a little too much, Ron…" said Harry.

Ron let go of Hermione.

"Oh yeah? Then what the bloody hell were you two doing, sitting so close together just now? I'm not blind you know!" said Ron, facing Harry with his hands on his hips.

"We are friends, Ron, we all are!" said Harry, his voice raised.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Harry! I'm the one who is now the owner of this house, not you!"

"Well you are acting like an idiot…" Harry started to say but Ron raised his fist and punched him across the face.

Hermione gasped and watched in horror as Harry and Ron fought. They crashed onto tables and knocked over the chairs.

"Stop it, you two, stop it!" cried Hermione, but none of them listened.

As Ron pinned Harry on the floor, Hermione rushed to them and managed to pull Ron away. She helped Harry up.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded, his lower lip bleeding.

Ron rubbed the blood away from his nose as he breathed heavily. "H-Harry, why is it that you always get the better stuff, huh?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"It's always you. You have everything!" said Ron. "You are the famous one. You have a huge fortune in Gringotts, you are the popular one in Hogwarts and the one with the talent in Quidditch! You have fame and fortune, and I don't! Now I have Hermione and you want to snatch her away from me as well!"

Harry got up.

"Haven't we argued about this during our fourth year? Can't you quit talking about it for once? I don't like being famous! I got that fortune because my mum and dad died! I inherited that money! You think I like that? I don't want any of this to happen! And it's just in my blood that I have the talent in Quidditch!"

Ron scowled. "You find excuses in everything!"

Harry's mouth dropped open but he closed it quickly. "Is that what you think? Fine, I'm leaving! I'm not going to live in a house where a man treats his wife like a dog!"

Harry flung away Hermione's hand and stormed upstairs.

"Go!" yelled Ron up the stairs. "You are not welcomed at the Burrow once you leave, Mister Potter!"

"Ron, no!" cried Hermione.

"Shut up, Hermione!" snapped Ron as Harry came downstairs with his luggage behind him. "And one more thing, you are not allowed to come anywhere near my wife again, you hear me! I have the right to sue you for that!"

Harry scowled at him darkly and marched past Hermione.

"Harry, no!" yelled Hermione, starting to chase after her lover.

Ron pulled her back. "Don't you dare!"

Harry opened the front door, went out and slammed the door shut. That's it, Harry was gone.

Hermione flung her hand out of Ron's grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ron ignored her question.

"You better behave." he sneered and went upstairs. Then he came down with a coat on.

"Where are you going?" demanded Hermione.

"Hog's Head. I'm going to have a drink, don't expect me to come back for dinner!" he said and left through the door.

SLAM

"You might as well never!" yelled Hermione at the closed door.

She sat down on the carpet and sobbed on the armchair.

* * *

Present 

"So Mr Potter, I will say a few sentences and you will tell me whether you agree or disagree. I put it to you that the friendship between you and the decreased ended on the day you and he had that fight."

"You can say that… I mean, I agree," corrected Harry quickly.

"I put it to you that you and Mrs Weasley have had an affair and the decreased knew all about it."

"I, I agree."

The people in their seats whispered at Harry's words. Hermione could hear the word 'Scandalous'.

"Quiet!" yelled the Minister.

Everyone in the court quieted down.

"I put it to you that you and Mrs Weasley have thought of killing the decreased ever since you had the fight."

"No, I disagree with that!" said Harry loudly.

"Oh yeah? What about the letters?" asked the Minister.

Harry blinked. "Letters?"

"The Magical Law Enforcement Squad has searched your house and Mrs Hermione Weasley's house and workplace. Seems like you two have exchanged erotic letters during your time aboard and in them, you two have plotted murder for the decreased…"

Upon hearing those words, Hermione felt dizzy, she couldn't believe that their precious letters had being brought in as evidence against their writers…

Hermione slipped out of her chair and fainted before she fell to the floor.

"Hermione!" cried Harry.

Mrs Granger screamed and stood up, as if she wanted to jump out to reach her daughter. Mr Granger tried to pull her back desperately. The guards went to Hermione and pull her up.

"Take her and Mr Potter away, we will continue the trial next time." said the Minister coldly.


	5. The Story

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Author's Note: **This is probably the last chapter I'm going to write for now. After this I'm going to concentrate on my final year project and I probably won't update until the end of October, but if I'm free enough, I will update... see you guys soon, (hopefully)...**

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 5: A Story

**Months ago**

Hermione were furious at Ron for chasing Harry out of the Burrow. He even lied to his family when he got back from Hog's Head that it was Harry who decided to move out, because he didn't want to trouble the Weasleys any further.

"Nonsense," said Mrs Weasley. "Harry is like any member of this family. We treat him like our own. Ask him to move back, Ron. It's ridiculous to let him live out there alone…"

"He insisted, Mum, what else could I do?" asked Ron helplessly.

Hermione scowled at Ron while Ron glared back when the rest of the family wasn't looking.

* * *

Ginny was upset that Harry left, she was probably hoping that she and Harry would make up someday. However, one thing she didn't know was that Hermione felt worse. She felt like someone had cut a hole in her heart. Hermione kept on thinking about Harry wherever she went and whatever she was doing. There wasn't a day when Hermione didn't think of Harry once. 

She missed his kisses on her bare skin, so much that she could almost feel them.

She even dreamed of him countless times while she slept. She dreamed of him smiling at her, touching her, making love to her…

And when Hermione woke up and found Ron snoring beside her, she was disappointed that everything was just a dream.

Hermione felt that she would go crazy if she kept on thinking about Harry. She wished she could find him, but she didn't even know where he was.

* * *

It was late, the Flourish and Blotts was dark. Only a few lamps on the counter gave the shop a sort of romantic glow. Hermione was working late and alone in the shop. If she was lucky and the books were not arranged by the next day, she might get to stay overnight in the shop. For Hermione, that was the only way to get away from Ron. 

Hermione was placing another pile of books onto a shelf when a loud thunder made her jumped. She dropped her books and looked outside. Heavy raindrops started slapping against the glass windows of the store.

Hermione looked delighted. "Oops, looks like I can't go home tonight," she sang and gathered up the books. She gave a fake sigh and continued her work.

After a while, Hermione sighed again, this time it was real. She wished that Harry was here; he could keep her company…

The bell rang at the entrance as someone came in.

"We are closed for the night," Hermione said with her back facing the customer.

No answer.

Hermione turned and once again, the books dropped out of her hands and fall onto the floor.

Harry was standing in front of her, wet from the rain.

Hermione couldn't believe it, there she was, thinking about Harry and he just appeared out of nowhere. She hoped that she wasn't dreaming again. She put her hands behind her back and started pinching the skin on her hands.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry," Harry said, as if he feared that Hermione wouldn't recognize him.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she felt pain on her hands. She quickly moved them to her sides. Harry reached out slowly and took her hand. Harry's hand warm, but wet from the rain.

Hermione's fingers wrapped around his hand and immediately and Harry pulled his lover into an embrace.

Hermione was totally convinced that this wasn't a dream. She hugged Harry back as tightly as she could.

"I miss you." said Harry softly.

"So do I," said Hermione. "So do I. I miss everything about you…"

Harry kissed Hermione tenderly on the forehead, then on the tip of her nose, and finally, on her lips.

That was what Hermione had longed for. She enjoyed every moment of it and ran her fingers through Harry's wet hair. Still kissing, they kneeled to the floor and Harry pushed Hermione gently against the floor.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were lying on the floor, their clothes and books scattered around them. Hermione was leaning against Harry, reading the story of Pyramus and Thisbe from one of Shakespeare's works, A Midsummer Night's Dream. 

"And farewell, friends. Thus Thisbe ends. Adieu, adieu, adieu," read Hermione and closed the book. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, stroking her hair with affection.

"I always feel sad reading this," said Hermione. "Poor Pyramus and Thisbe."

"It's only a story," said Harry and kissed Hermione on the forehead in comfort.

"No, it seems real to me," said Hermione softly.

Harry didn't say anything.

"By the way, how did you find me here?"

"I just tried my luck here. I had to find you, because I missed you so much and I needed to find you before I left England," said Harry quietly.

"What?" asked Hermione and she sat up. She turned and stared at Harry. "Leave England? Why?"

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione said, "Is it because of me? Are you leaving England to start a brand new life without me?"

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. "No, no. I'm not going to start a brand new life without you. I'm leaving England because I have a Quidditch match on in Ireland."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then that means…" said Hermione slowly. "We will be separated again."

"I afraid so."

"Oh Harry, don't go. We have only been together for such a short time. Tell Oliver that you are sick, you have broken your arm, anything!" said Hermione.

"I can't," said Harry simply. "The team needs me."

"What about me?" asked Hermione. "I need you too."

"So do I," said Harry and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Silence.

Hermione suddenly smiled. "We can write letters to each other. We have to pretend that we are really speaking to each other, so that we won't feel lonely while we are apart."

Harry grinned. "I got a better idea."

"What?"

"Why don't we kill Ron instead? Then you could come with me."

Hermione looked shocked. "Harry!"

Harry laughed. "I'm joking. We wouldn't kill Ron for real, but we could kill him in our imagination. So how about it? We write letters to each other and pretend to plot murders for him. It's like a story, it won't hurt anyone."

Hermione thought for a while. They were not hurting anyone, so it should be okay…. and kind of fun. She grinned. "All right."

"The story begins now. Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley plans murder for Hermione's husband, Ron Weasley," said Harry and kissed Hermione's bare shoulder.

Hermione giggled, "They plan it over their letters. There are all sort of ideas, poison in his drink…"

"…grounded up glass in his food," whispered Harry in her ear.

"…poison chocolates."

"… or just plain heart attack. Just tell him that I'm having your baby," said Hermione.

Harry didn't laugh. He stared at Hermione. "Really?"

"Of course not. I'm not pregnant," said Hermione, giggling.

"Oh. Well, there's also…um, plant thousands of spiders on his bed, that will scare him to death."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh Harry, Harry, you are evil," said Hermione.

"So are you, Hermione…" said Harry.

* * *

**Present**

Hermione woke up and found herself lying on a bed in her cell. Head throbbing, she tried to remember where happened. Then she remembered: She fainted when she found out that the letters, along with their imaginative story, were going to be used as evidence against their writers.

Hermione sighed. She dreamt about the event when the 'story' first started just now. She and Harry had never thought of killing Ron. But who would believe them when they said that the plotting of the murder was just a part of their imagination?

Hermione thought back of the dream she had. She remembered the ideas that she and Harry had for killing Ron. Poison, grounded up glass…

"Hermione? Hermione, have you awaken yet?" asked Harry's voice anxiously from the next cell.

Hermione got out of her bed and headed to the corner of her cell weakly. "Yes."

"You remember why you fainted?"

"Yes, the letters, Harry, they are going to use them against us!" said Hermione, near to tears. "What are we going to do?"

"They won't believe us if we say that the murder thing is just part of our imagination," said Harry sadly.

"Is that means death sentences for the both of us?" asked Hermione in horror.

"I guess we will have to see what's the Minister's reaction when the letters are being read out." said Harry, sighing.


	6. Erotic Letters

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

**Author's Note: Yeah! I managed to get a tiny break from my project to post this chapter up!**

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 6: Erotic Letters

Today, the Ministry of Magic continued the murder trials of Harry and Hermione once again. Harry tried to look as calm as possible, but Hermione tried as well, but she still looked as pale as chalk.

The Minister of Magic cleared his throat. "Let us continue the murder trial of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Weasley. Today we are going to go through the letters exchanged between the two defendants. There are 5 in total and they are the most important evidence against the defendants. Mr Lewis, if you be so kind to read the letters…"

The wizard got up and unfolded the first letter. "This is the first letter Mrs Weasley sent to Mr Potter."

He cleared his throat. "Darling Harry…"

* * *

_Darling Harry,_

_It's has been 2 days since you went, and I miss you already. How is it in Ireland? I heard the traditional music over there is quite interesting, is it true?_

_Ron is being mean. Not to me but to you. When he read in the Daily Prophet that your team is going to Ireland, he said that he seriously hoped the Bludger gives you a permanent injury! I can't stand him. You know what I did to get back at him? I poured a bit of the sap of Dumbcane into his tea, hoping that he would drink it and be mute for days._

_He did drink the tea, saying that the tea was bitter. But he could still talk. I guess that the poison didn't work on him. I will try again next time, Harry. In the meantime, try to think of someway to kill him._

_I have to say goodbye now, Ron (speaking of the devil) is calling me to come to bed with him (Yes, Darling, be jealous)._

_Hugs and kisses,  
__Hermione.

* * *

**My Dearest Hermione,**_

**Ireland is great. I see loads of things while I'm here. Yes, the Irish music is good, I manage to learn a few dance steps that go with the music. Maybe I can teach you when I have the chance to. **

**I hope Ron doesn't mistreat you while I'm gone. Good job with the Dumbcane sap, but pity that it didn't work. Did I suggest grounded-up glass in his food before? Try that.**

**My practice is starting, so I have to leave you now. Be patient, my dear, I'll be back soon, so hang in there.**

**Yours lovingly,  
****Harry.

* * *

_Darling Harry,_**

_Oh I'm so happy to hear from you. How're your practices? Be careful of the Bludgers, okay? I don't want Ron's stupid wish to come true. Your Quidditch match is tomorrow right? I wish I could go to Ireland and see your match. But knowing Ron, he would rather die than let me to go to Ireland._

_Yes, you did suggest grounded-up-glass, after we made love in Flourish and Blotts, the night before you left England. I tried that, I broke a glass bulb in the toilet and made the pieces into fine powder. I put it into his orange juice. It didn't work either. I tried for a few more times, there's once when I even put big pieces and not powdered glass in his food. But he found them in his porridge. He asked me about them and I lied that I didn't know. Stupid of him to believe that. I have to stop putting glass in his food._

_Right now, Ron is staying overnight again at the Ministry and I'm staying awake in bed. I'm lonely, Darling. I miss you and I wish you are here, in bed with me. My body misses yours. I miss the arousal and pleasure I always get when we make love on this very bed. Your kisses are some of the things that I miss immediately after you have left. I can't wait for you to get back. I want you to kiss and hug me like there's no tomorrow. _

_It's late now. I think it goes the same for Ireland. I could imagine you now, getting ready for bed with only your boxers on. I wish I could join you, Darling, really. I'm going to sleep now as well, hoping to dream about you in my dreams._

_Good night and sweet dreams._

_Hugs and kisses,  
__Hermione

* * *

**Dearest Hermione,**_

**Quidditch practices are tough, you know Wood, he trains us like hell.**

**But the Quidditch match is great, thanks to Wood. You should see my team, Wood is so pleased. To quote him, we have three supreme Chasers, two unbeatable Beaters, one Cracking Keeper and of course, there's me. The total score was 380:200 points. I caught the Snitch 45 minutes after the match started!**

**It's a pity that you couldn't come for the match. I was hoping to see you at the stadium, even though the chances of seeing you would be very slim.**

**Grounded-up glass didn't work on Ron? Hm, looks like he has a body system as thick as his head. It won't react to poison or glass! Hm, have you tried poison chocolates yet? I know Ron will definitely eat chocolates if they are within his reach.**

**I miss you too, my dear. When I was lying down on my huge hotel bed, I wished that you were here with me too. Your beautiful body always comes into my mind at night when I try to sleep. I miss it so much that I could almost feel my hands running across your milky skin. Yes, I miss making love with you as well. I remember your lovely moans of pleasure and your cry of my name when I entered you and I'm looking forward to hear them again soon.**

**We will be reunited soon, I promise. I love you.**

**Yours lovingly,  
****Harry.

* * *

_Dearest Harry,_**

_I'm so glad that Puddlemere United has won the match, you are a wonderful Seeker. I really wish I could go and watch the match, but I'm busy over here in Flourish and Blotts and tied to the Weasleys._

_Yes Darling, I have tried poison chocolates. He just said that they tasted bitter. I begin to wonder whether Ron's body have unusually high resistance against poison and glass._

_Nothing works, Harry, I feel like giving up._

_I'm looking forward to our reunion, but I'm hoping that you can come back sooner. I think I'm getting sick. I don't know whether is it because I have missed you too much or I worked too much, I just feel tired all the time. I don't have the mood to do anything, except sleeping. I have a bit of morning sickness as well… oh Harry, I fear the worst. Please come back soon._

_Hugs and kisses,  
__Hermione

* * *

Mr Lewis put away the last letter. He looked extremely embarrassed from reading the erotic letters and was happy that he could finally sit down. "I have done reading, Minister." he said and sat down._

Hermione wouldn't dare to look at the people that attend the trial, she knew that they must be pointing fingers at her and Harry for writing such letters.

"So, these letters clearly show that the defendants have the idea of killing Mr Ronald Weasley a long time ago…" started the Minister.

"We didn't!" said Harry, suddenly standing up. "We just thought that it would be funny to pretend to kill Ron, it was all part of our imagination!"

"But you did turn your imagination into reality anyway." said the Minister coolly. "Just sit down and don't talk until I ask you to, Mr Potter."

"Yes Sir." said Harry and sat down slowly.

"Mrs Hermione Weasley?" asked the Minister.

Hermione's head snapped up and looked at the Minister. "Yes?"

"I believe that you know what happened after Mr Potter came back from Ireland?"

"Yes." said Hermione, trembling.

"What illness do you have at that time, may I ask?"

"I was…" started Hermione and her next word was inaudible.

"Again?" asked the Minister sharply.

Hermione looked at Harry and Harry just stared at her and nodded gravely.

"Pregnant." said Hermione quietly.

The crowd gasped and started whispering again.

"Shut up!" yelled the Minister. "And what did you do, Mrs Weasley?"

"I…"

Harry closed his eyes and looked away.

"I aborted the baby." said Hermione and looked down. She closed her eyes and wished she could shut out the noises the people in the court made. She didn't want to hear or see anything else.

But her mind was unmerciful and she found herself thinking about the past again, the day when she decided to murder her own flesh and blood…


	7. The Abortion

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

**Author's Note: Be patient, my readers, I'm half done with my project…**

Thank you all for your reviews!

Esmerald Tears: Err…

J.E.A.R.K Potter, Debbie Doll: Wait until you read the last part of this chapter!

Jayu: The credit goes to my Beta Reader:)

Harryswoman: She has no choice.

Chapter 7: The Abortion

**Months ago**

Hermione was glad that Harry came back from Ireland, but at the same time, she was worried and stressful, for she had an awful piece of news for him. She wished that she could keep it as a secret forever but she figured that everyone would find out eventually.

Harry and Hermione were sitting together on a bench at a park during Hermione's lunch break. Both of them were empty-handed.

"Harry…" started Hermione.

"Hm?"

"I'm, um…." suddenly Hermione's last word was inaudible.

Harry looked at her. "What?"

"I'm expecting. A baby, Harry," said Hermione slowly.

For a moment, Harry just stared at her. Then he asked, "Whose is it?"

Silence.

"Yours."

Harry buried his face in his hands.

"What do you want me to do, Harry?"

Harry lifted his face up. "You will get a divorce and we will just get out of here."

"I can't, Harry," said Hermione immediately.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"It's… too rush. I can't suddenly just march to the Weasleys and say 'Everyone, I'm getting a divorce, because I don't love Ron anymore and I'm leaving with Harry.'"

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"And there's my family, my reputation, how can I face up to my parents…" started Hermione.

Harry got up and glared at Hermione. "Oh that's what you care about? Your reputation?" he demanded angrily. "My reputation is greater than yours, Hermione. I'm the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, and do I care about ruining it? No! If I care about it, I wouldn't go and love a married woman!"

Hermione got up as well. "Harry, Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything, I mean, if I get a divorce right now, Ron will probably know why right away and he will go for the Daily Prophet! We will be ruined, pestered by the public everyday for our affair. I don't want that to happen to us!"

Harry went quiet, but he was still trying to breathe steadily. Then he asked, "What are you going to do then?"

Hermione looked down and whispered, "Abortion."

Silence.

"Is there no other way?" asked Harry quietly.

"As far as I know, no." said Hermione. "We can't keep it, it would be too obvious."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed sadly. He reached down and rested his hand gently on Hermione's stomach. "Can't imagine that we would be killing our baby."

Hermione placed her hand over Harry's. "I didn't want to either." she whispered.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went to a small private wizarding hospital after Hermione's work (she lied to the Weasleys that she would be working overnight at the bookshop). Now they were both sitting at the reception area. Hermione's hands were cold and trembling. Harry held them gently in support. 

Hermione kept on looking down at her abdomen. She had a life growing inside her and she was going to take it away. For quite a few times, she felt like backing out of the operation but her legs felt like jelly beneath her and she couldn't go anywhere.

"Ms Hermione Granger," called the nurse at the counter.

Hermione remained in her seat.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione slowly got up and Harry led her to the counter.

"A Healer will be attended to you shortly. Go to the operation theatre 2," said the nurse without looking up.

Hermione looked at Harry sadly and Harry kissed her forehead gently. "Be brave."

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed, her fists clenched tightly with fear and nervousness. 

The Healer looked at her clipboard for a while before she put it away. "Now Ms Granger, are you sure you want to abort your baby?"

Hermione was dying to say no, but she nodded her head instead.

"There's a way to keep it…" started the Healer.

"Just do it, please," interrupted Hermione.

"Don't you want to hear my suggestion?" asked the Healer.

"No. I'm not keeping it no matter what you say." added Hermione.

The Healer sighed. "Very well." She turned and opened her cabinet. She then took out one small bottle of red potion.

"Here. Drink this," she ordered, handing Hermione the bottle.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Something like muggles' anaesthetic and sleeping drug. Just drink it. You will fall into a deep sleep and the operation will be long over by the time you wake up."

Hermione stared at the potion for a while before she drank it unwillingly. She handed the bottle back to the Healer and lay down on the bed. The potion took effect immediately and soon, Hermione was yawning. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione?" asked a voice anxiously. 

Hermione opened her eyes weakly. Then she closed them again.

"Hermione!"

Hermione tried to open her eyes again. This time she succeeded in keeping them open. She looked around and found Harry holding her hand gently. The Healer was looking at them with her clipboard in her hands.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry softly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "How was the operation?"

"I hate to say that it was a success," said the Healer dryly.

Hermione didn't respond.

"By the way, um," said the Healer after she had taken a glance at her clipboard. "Just want to let you two know…"

Harry and Hermione looked at her.

Silence.

"… it was a girl," said the Healer finally.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned her face away from Harry and the Healer.

"Magical operations are easier then muggles' operations, so the patients' recovery are much faster. You are fine now, so you are free to go whenever you like," said the Healer.

"Thank you, Healer," said Harry politely and the Healer left.

"Hermione?" asked Harry in concern.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned. She sat up and stared at Harry for a while before she broke down and started to cry. Blinking furiously, Harry pulled her to his arms and hugged her tightly. The couple just sat together in silence, mourning over their unborn daughter's death.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stayed awake overnight at the private hospital, and when it was morning, Hermione went back to The Burrow, fearing that the Weasleys would be looking for her if she stayed outside any longer. 

Hermione stepped into the kitchen and found the Weasleys having breakfast.

"Morning, Hermione," greeted the Weasleys, except Ron, who was more interested in his porridge than her.

Ginny elbowed her sixth brother on the ribs.

"Ouch! What…" asked Ron in annoyance.

Ginny glanced at Hermione.

"Oh yeah, morning, Hermione," said Ron, sounding rather bored.

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes before she said, "Want some breakfast, Hermione dear?"

Hermione shook her head tiredly. "No, thanks. I need some rest, I um, didn't sleep yesterday, too much work."

"Oh my, you do look terrible, you better get to bed," suggested Mr Weasley kindly.

Hermione nodded and walked upstairs.

"She looks like hell," she could hear Ron commenting.

"Ron!" said Mrs Weasley sharply.

"What? That's the truth," said Ron.

Hermione just continued her way upstairs. Once she got into her bedroom, she lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_Hermione saw a little girl walking on the field, which was dotted with pretty yellow flowers. The girl was wearing a little white dress, which fits her perfectly. _

_She bended down and picked up a few flowers. She smelled them and smiled. Then she ran towards Hermione and offered her the flowers._

_Hermione squatted down, so that her eyes were at the same level as the girl. "For me?"_

_The girl nodded and smiled, like an angel._

_Hermione took the flowers and touched the girl's cheek. She looked at the girl carefully. The girl had wavy raven-black hair, like Harry's and was decorated with a crown of yellow flowers. Her eyes were brown, like Hermione's. She looked as innocent and beautiful as can be._

_Hermione blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes and ran her fingers through the girl's black hair lovingly. She then hugged the girl with affection. _

_It was a while before Hermione released her. But as she did, the girl just smiled and faded away into nothingness._

_Hermione gasped and got up. She looked around at the field and discovered that she was all alone…

* * *

_

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat up immediately. Gasping for breath, Hermione looked around. She was in hers and Ron's bedroom. The window was still open, showing Hermione that it was still daytime. 

Hermione ran a trembling hand through her hair before she lay back on her bed. She thought back about the dream she had. The girl… she must be hers and Harry's daughter. If she had lived, she could look just like that in Hermione's dream, beautiful and innocent…

Sadly, Hermione curled herself up and pulled the blanket up to her chin. A few moments later, she started to cry. She had killed her own flesh and blood.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mummy didn't mean to…" said Hermione quietly as she sobbed. "Please forgive me…"

* * *

**Present **

"Where the hell did you get that from?" yelled Harry, bringing Hermione back into reality.

Hermione realised that she was still in the court with Harry, under the charge of murder. She looked up at the Minister, who was holding a piece of certificate. Birth certificate, to be exact.

"What have you done to William!" demanded Harry.

"We didn't do anything to him," said the Minister calmly.

"You have taken him away, haven't you, admit it!" said Harry hysterically.

"I have no idea where you two have placed him," said the Minister in the same tone before turning to Hermione. "Mrs Weasley, we have searched your house earlier, not only we have found those scandalous letters, we have found this as well," he said, waving the certificate.

"It's a birth certificate of a certain baby named William Potter. And his parents are the defendants."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. She couldn't believe that they had found that certificate as well. She had hidden it in her drawer, under the pile of stationary.

The people in the court were whispering once again.

Hermione felt dizzy again. She was willing to let the Ministry to dig up anything about her, but not this. She didn't want anyone except Harry to find out about William, their second child, who managed to escape the fate of abortion and come into this world, alive.

"No, please don't drag him into this…" said Hermione in a whisper before she collapsed and fainted in court again.


	8. Pregnant Again

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

J.E.A.R.K Potter: Read this chapter and find out:)

Chapter 8: Pregnant Again

Months ago

Hermione was so upset about her unborn daughter that she fell ill for 3 days. After that, she realized that she needed to move on. But first, she needed something to cheer up and the only person who understood her situation and could cheer her up was Harry.

So she approached Harry for help and straight away Harry suggested going for a vacation during the weekend.

"But then again…" said Harry slowly to Hermione during her lunch break, "How are you going to go with me without Ron tagging along?"

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, there's a wonderful technique called lying, and I'm sure that I have used it more than once."

Harry slowly grinned. "You sure have."

* * *

By lying to the Weasleys that she was going on a business trip, Hermione could get away easily. The weekend came and Harry and Hermione went for a vacation at a small island off Britain. They signed in the muggle hotel as a married couple, but they changed their names, the name Harry Potter was too famous and the name Hermione was too uncommon.

* * *

After they had signed in, Harry and Hermione headed out to the beach. As it was already evening when they arrived, Harry and Hermione decided to just stroll on the beach. Holding hands, they walked silently on the beach. 

Hermione looked down and noticed 3 pure white empty clam shells, 2 big and 1 small. It's like a family of shells out for a walk.

Hermione giggled, let go of Harry's hand and squatted down. "Harry, look."

Harry did.

"A family of seashells," said Hermione.

Harry looked amused. Suddenly Hermione had an idea.

"Let's take them with us," said Hermione.

"How?" asked Harry. "You are going to crush them if you aren't careful."

"You'll see. Got a tissue paper?"

Harry handed her a tissue paper and Hermione picked the three shells up, then she carefully wrapped them up.

Putting them in her pocket, Hermione ran off.

"Hermione… Hermione, wait up!" yelled Harry, who was completely bewildered by her actions.

Hermione headed to a souvenir shop nearby and asked the shop owner to punch a hole on the 2 big shells. Then she purchased two thin sliver chains and put them through the holes of the two shells separately.

Harry reached Hermione and Hermione showed him what she was doing.

"Look Harry, one for you and one for me," said Hermione, showing him the shell necklace.

Harry stared at it for a while before he grinned.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I just thought of something funny about Ron during Christmas in our sixth year." said Harry and took the necklace. He put it on straightaway and helped Hermione to put hers on.

"What about the small one?" asked Harry.

Hermione put away the small shell carefully. "I will just keep it. I don't want to put it back to the beach and separate the three shells."

* * *

Harry and Hermione headed back to the hotel for dinner at the hotel's fancy restaurant. The restaurant provided a space for the guests to dance after dinner as well, so Harry and Hermione, who were in a good mood, decided to dance. 

The violinist and the pianist at the corner started to play some fast music, instead of having normal formal dance steps like the rest of the guests, Harry and Hermione decided to dance in their way, which required fast twirling and wild dancing.

Harry and Hermione were the centre of attention that evening and when they stopped dancing, they received applause from all the guests.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went back to their hotel room and did what they longed for. Hermione removed Harry's glasses and placed it on the bedside table. She took off her red dress and Harry tenderly undid her bra while Hermione reached down to unbutton his trousers. 

Hermione knew that she and Harry should control themselves after what happened to them recently, but they couldn't resist the privacy that they had right now. As Harry kissed her neck, all of her thoughts flew out of her mind and Hermione just didn't care about anything else anymore.

"_If I get pregnant again, I will keep the baby, no matter what_." thought Hermione as she kissed Harry's forehead absentmindedly.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent their mini vacation peacefully and when they got back to England, Hermione's mood had definitely improved. Unfortunately, her happy mood didn't last for long. 3 weeks later, Hermione found herself throwing up at the sink during breakfast again, just like what she did a month ago. 

"Hermione, are you all right?" Mrs Weasley asked, alarmed at her daughter-in-law's behaviour.

"Must have eaten too much," Ron said, laughing at his own joke.

"That's not funny, Ron," Mr Weasley said seriously. "Hermione, I think you need to see a Healer."

"A Healer? Oh no, I'm sure I will be fine…" started Hermione. She dreaded to see a Healer, as she had a slight idea what had happened to her.

"Hermione, don't be stupid, you need to see a Healer," Ron said.

"Don't treat me like a child, Ron," Hermione snapped grouchily.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Okay, don't bite my head off."

"I'm fine," said Hermione. "And I'm fit enough to go for work. I'll show you." Hermione marched towards the door, but then she came back again. "By the way, are there any sour plums in the house?"

"No," said Mrs Weasley. "Um, Hermione?"

"What?"

"You don't eat sour plums," Mrs Weasley pointed out.

"I feel like eating them," said Hermione, shrugging. "Oh well, I'll just buy some from Diagon Alley then."

"Are you sure you are okay, Hermione?" Mr Weasley asked, looking concerned.

Hermione nodded, "If you insist, then I will see a Healer on my way home after work."

* * *

Hermione headed to the private wizarding hospital again for a check up. This time, she asked Harry to go with her. She just wanted Harry to be with her, no matter what the results were. 

"Well, Healer? What's wrong with me?" asked Hermione as she and Harry sat in their chairs across the Healer's desk.

She held Harry's hands tightly as she tried to prepare herself for the results.

The Healer looked at her seriously. "You're 3 weeks pregnant."

Harry looked down on his lap while Hermione cried hysterically, "I knew it, I knew it!"

She turned to Harry, "What are we going to do, Harry?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Are you going to abort it again this time round?" asked the Healer.

Harry opened his mouth to speak and Hermione said loudly, "No! I'm not going to give this one up, no matter what!"

"We have killed the first one, we don't want to kill the next one as well," said Harry seriously.

"That's right…" said Hermione and she frowned. Then she grabbed Harry's arm. "But what are we going to keep it from the Weasleys, Harry! I can't stay away from them for nine months!"

"I don't know, I don't know…." said Harry over and over again.

"Oh what are we going to do then!" Hermione asked, "And what about after the baby is born? What are we going to do with him or her?"

"We can't keep him or her with us, it would be too dangerous!" said Harry quickly.

Like two over-excited teenagers, Harry and Hermione were so noisy and out of control that the Healer had to bang the table to get their attention.

"Please you two, this is a hospital after all!" she called.

Hermione quieted down while Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry," he muttered.

"From what I gathered, you two are worried about how to keep this matter from your family and friends, right?" asked the Healer.

"Hers, in particular," said Harry dryly, indicating Hermione.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, there's a way to keep this quiet," said the Healer.

Hermione thought a moment and said, "Wait a minute, you suggested something the last time I came here…"

"And you didn't bother to listen to me," said the Healer. "What I suggested is a Speed-Pregnancy Potion."

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione, puzzled.

"It's a recent discovery," said the Healer. "Specifically for teenagers, unwed mothers, or mothers who don't want to spend nine months at home."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Harry asked, "What does it do?"

"Simple. Drink the potion and you will have the baby within nine days instead of nine months."

"Does it work?" asked Hermione.

"Approved by St Mungo's Hospital," said the Healer. "Besides, lots of mothers used it before you and I don't see anyone of them complaining."

"How about it?" asked Hermione to Harry.

"…What about the Weasleys?" asked Harry.

"One word: Lie," said Hermione grimly and reached for Harry's hand. "Harry, we have lost our first baby, I don't want to lose this one too. Please, let's have this baby."

Harry looked at her seriously and held her hand. "All right, let's go for it."

* * *

"What did the Healer say, Hermione?" asked Mrs Weasley. 

"She said I worked too much and didn't have much nourishment. She wants me to have a month's vacation," said Hermione.

"A month!" said Ginny in shock. "Are you kidding?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, and I'm leaving tonight."

"Good for you, Hermione," said Mr Weasley, nodding with approval.

"Are you going with a friend or by yourself?" asked Ginny.

"A friend," said Hermione simply. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going upstairs to pack."

* * *

Hermione was stuffing a shirt in her trunk with Ron marched upstairs to their room. 

"Who are you going with?" he demanded.

"None of your business," said Hermione coolly and headed past Ron to get her makeup box from her dressing table.

"You are going with Harry, right?" asked Ron angrily.

Hermione paused for a moment before she turned and said, "No, I'm not."

"Liar," accused Ron.

"I'm not," said Hermione in a low tone.

"Hermione, I want you to look at me straight in the eyes and say that you are not going with Harry," said Ron.

"Fine," Hermione marched to Ron, stared at him straight in the eyes seriously and said, "I'm not going with Harry. Satisfied?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron, Harry is your best friend, how could you…"

Ron picked up the photo frame with a photo featuring Harry and himself from his bedside table and flung it to the floor.

CRASH

"Not anymore," he said in disgust and stormed out of the room.

Hermione stared at the smashed picture on the floor.

"Can't wait to get out of here." she muttered and looked down at her abdomen. "Well baby, I'm so glad that you aren't his."

* * *

Hermione went to the hospital and met up with Harry, who had been waiting for her since she had left the hospital earlier. Hermione was assigned a private room in the maternity ward and once she had changed into the hospital robes, the Healer approached her with a light blue potion in her hands. 

"This is the potion, Miss Granger," she said to Hermione as Hermione sat on her bed. "Now it's important to ask you one last time, are you sure you want to drink it?"

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"All right then, drink it up," said the Healer and handed her the small bottle.

Hermione looked at the potion and then at Harry again. "Cheers."

Harry smiled.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. Then she drank the potion in one go.


	9. The Short Pregnancy

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

The Lady Luthien, Esmerald Tears, Nicolas St-Michel : Read this chapter and find out

Debbie-Doll: Good job spotting that hint:)

J.E.A.R.K Potter: No, that's the next chapter

Chapter 9: The Short Pregnancy

Hermione figured that one day of her pregnancy meant a month for normal mothers. On the first 4 days of her pregnancy, Hermione did nothing but sleep. Sometimes she slept for almost 20 hours a day, then she spent 4 hours eating and talking to Harry, who tried to spend as much time with her.

"You're behaving like a lion," remarked Harry on Hermione's third day of pregnancy. "It sleeps for 20 hours and spends the 4 hours eating and chasing after its prey."

"Hope I have its strength when I give birth," said Hermione. "Now Harry, would you mind buying 2 containers of yoghurt for me?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Hermione, it's already 11pm."

"So?"

"So I doubt that any store would still be open at this time."

Hermione frowned deeply. "But I'm hungry, Harry."

"I can't just conjure two containers of yoghurts from thin air, I don't know the spell," said Harry helplessly.

Hermione scowled.

Thinking that Hermione was going to lose her temper, Harry quickly got up from his seat. "I think there's a 24 hour muggle store around the corner here, yeah, I'll go…"

Harry dashed off.

Hermione gave a smile of satisfaction and lay back on her bed.

* * *

"Here you go, Hermione. Two containers of delicious yoghurt," said Harry, placing the tubs of yogurt on Hermione's bedside table. 

Hermione yawned, "Put them in the mini fridge, I will eat them tomorrow morning."

"I thought you want to eat them now," said Harry, confused.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I would rather sleep now," said Hermione sleepily.

If Harry was Ron, he would probably complain that about the wasted trip he had made, but lucky for Hermione, Harry was different.

"It's okay, you just sleep," said Harry gently and tucked Hermione into her bed. "Sleep well," he said gently and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hermione smiled at him before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ever since she was pregnant, Hermione would expect dramatic changes in her body. And sure enough, when Hermione woke up in the fifth morning and went to check herself in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she found that her breasts had gone, well, bigger than usual. And her stomach had grown in size. 

As she watched herself in mirror, Hermione couldn't help smiling. She was amazed that a life was growing inside her and she would be bringing it to the world in just a few days. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She wondered whether the baby would look like her or Harry, in fact, she didn't know whether the baby was a boy or a girl. But Hermione was sure that she and Harry would love the baby, regardless the sex.

Hermione's question about the baby's sex would soon answer. The Healer gave her a check up again and told her that the baby she was carrying was a boy.

* * *

On the afternoon of her fifth day, Harry came for a visit and Hermione immediately brought him into a discussion of giving a name for the baby. 

"Um, since it's a boy…" said Harry as he sat on the chair. He frowned. "Man, this is tough…"

Hermione tried to think of a name too. "What I want is a nice English name…"

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mark?" suggested Harry slowly.

Hermione shook her head.

"Good, I don't like it either…" said Harry. "Charles?"

Hermione shook her head again.

"Edward?"

"Doesn't seem to go with your last name. I want the baby to have your last name," said Hermione.

The couple was silent again.

"Henry?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head.

Silence.

Then Hermione thought of a name and looked at Harry. Harry looked back, as if he had a name in mind too.

"You go first, Harry," said Hermione.

"You're the mother, you go first, Hermione," said Harry.

"Why don't we say it together then?" said Hermione.

"Fine," said Harry. "Ready, get set, go."

"William," said the both of them together.

Amused at they had the same thought, Hermione started to giggle. Harry grinned, "So? Are we going to name the baby William?"

Hermione nodded happily.

Suddenly Hermione felt something moving in her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked down.

"What?" asked Harry.

Putting a finger on her lips, Hermione placed her hands on her stomach and waited. Sure enough, the baby was moving and Hermione could feel its movement under her hands.

"What?" asked Harry again, puzzled.

Excited, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and placed it tenderly on her stomach.

At first, Harry was completely confused by Hermione's actions, but when the baby moved again, Harry's eyes went as big as dinner plates.

"Is that our baby moving?" he asked slowly.

Hermione laughed, "What else would it be?"

Harry blushed slightly and suddenly he said in a low tone, "Hurry up and come out, William, Daddy will be waiting for you."

Hermione hit Harry on the head, "It's too early for him to come out, isn't that right, Willy?"

Harry and Hermione could feel the baby moving again.

"He doesn't like you to call him Willy," said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione, sticking her tongue out playfully at Harry.

Harry just laughed.

* * *

Harry simply doted on Hermione and his unborn son. When Hermione's sleeping habit had become normal again, he often brought Hermione out for a walk in the hospital's private garden, so that Hermione could have a bit of fresh air, which was good for the baby as well. He wouldn't let Hermione to go anywhere by herself, except the toilet. When he was free, Harry would read to Hermione (and to the baby at the same time). 

Hermione was so glad to have Harry with her and when Harry had gone home (mostly being forced to go home by the Healers), she was often left wondering why she didn't marry Harry in the first place.

"_Because you and Harry were madly in love with someone else back then, that's why,_" said her mind.

Hermione sighed. What a cruel joke that the gods were playing on her and Harry.

* * *

On the eighth day of her pregnancy, the Healer came in once every single hour to check on Hermione, which was important, because her baby was due the next day. Hermione couldn't believe that her pregnancy would last for only nine days. It was like only last week when her figure was perfect and now she had a stomach with a size of a basketball. 

Hermione had difficulty moving about now, so she spent most of her time in bed, talking to Harry.

* * *

When evening came, Harry and Hermione came to a very important topic in their chatting: What to do with the baby after he was born. 

"He can't stay with me. The Weasleys will ask a lot of questions," said Hermione. "What if he stays with you? I can come over and see him during weekends…"

"Hermione, how are you going to get away from the Weasleys every weekend then? You can lie once, but you can't lie forever. Besides, I'm too busy to look after him and I don't know a thing about parenting. He needs maternal care too," said Harry. "What about your parents?"

Hermione shook her head. "No way, they will kill me if I suddenly show up with your baby…"

"What if you lie to them and tell them that's he's Ron's?" suggested Harry weakly.

Hermione shook her head unwillingly. "Then they ask Ron about William and Ron will find out about everything."

Silence.

"The Dursleys?" asked Hermione timidly.

"No way. They treated me bad enough, I don't want my son to suffer." objected Harry strongly.

"Now one of the biggest problems we need to deal with is the press." said Hermione. "You're too famous, if any reporter sees you carrying a baby around…"

"I don't care. I think your problem is worse. How are you going to keep William away from your parents and the Weasleys?" asked Harry.

Silence again. Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if she was hugging her baby.

"The orphanage?" said Harry quietly.

Hermione looked at Harry in horror, but then she thought that maybe Harry's suggestion did have some advantages after all. If they put William in an orphanage, he could grow up peacefully, away from the press and the public. There would be people to take care of him, but then…

"No, I don't want William to grow up without his parents." said Hermione.

"What do you suggest then?" asked Harry solemnly. "We can't keep him with us, it's too dangerous. We can get him out of there, after you get a divorce."

"Will I ever get one? Will Ron ever let me go?" asked Hermione weakly.

Harry went quiet.

Hermione went lost in her thoughts. She didn't want their baby to be separated from his parents, but what else could she do? If Ron was so possessive of her, she doubted that she would be able to get away from him…

"So how about it?" asked Harry, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione sniffed and sighed. Putting William in the orphanage was not the best way, but at least he could grow up in peace…

"O-Orphanage it is." said Hermione and closed her eyes. She then buried her face in her hands. Harry sat closer to her and put his arms around her.

"I know it's not the best way, but we have no choice…" said Harry quietly.

Hermione began to cry. It was the saddest day she ever had during her stay in the hospital.


	10. William Potter

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me.

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me.

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews! 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!

pureangel86: Harry just thought that the Ministry had found out where William was and took him away

The Lady Luthien: William does stay in the orphanage.

Esmerald Tears: Don't worry, the Ministry did find out about William, but they couldn't find him. As for his parents…

Debbie-Doll: I feel happy for your friend. As for the yoghurt, it means nothing, just that Hermione has a craving for it. :p

J.E.A.R.K Potter: Err…

Chapter 10: William Potter

On the early afternoon of the ninth day of her pregnancy, Hermione was reading on her bed when she felt a slight pain in her abdomen.

Thinking that the baby was just kicking her for fun, Hermione smiled and said gently, "Now William, behave yourself."

"What happen?" asked Harry, who just came in with a glass of water.

"Our precious boy just kicked his mummy," said Hermione.

Harry laughed.

"What?" asked Hermione, pouting.

Harry just shook his head and drank his water.

However, Hermione felt pain again after a few minutes. Thinking that something wasn't right, she said, "Harry, lend me your watch."

"What for?" asked Harry as he removed his watch.

Hermione didn't answer, she took the watch, watched its hands and counted silently. Six minutes later, she felt pain again.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"What? Is there anything wrong?" asked Harry in concern.

"Harry, go get the Healer. I, I think the baby is coming."

* * *

Harry was forced to wait outside while the Healer checked on Hermione. After checking, the Healer let Harry in and told the couple that Hermione wouldn't be giving birth until 5 hours later. 

"What?" asked Harry in disbelief while Hermione looked surprised.

"I thought that the firstborn will take over 10 hours," she said.

"You drank the potion, remember?" asked the Healer gently.

"Oh."

"But 5 hours will kill Hermione!" replied Harry in panic. "She can't take it!"

"Oh don't be silly, Harry, I'm not as weak as you think." said Hermione impatiently, but then she gave a short gasp of pain as another contraction came unaware.

"See, see?" said Harry quickly, as if he couldn't wait to prove himself right.

"Oh shut up," snapped Hermione in annoyance. "I will be fine."

"But…" started Harry helplessly.

"Oh quit it you two," said the Healer suddenly, rolling her eyes.

Harry and Hermione stared at the Healer in surprise.

* * *

As Hermione had drunk the Speed-Pregnancy Potion, the contraction gaps soon shortened and they had became increasingly painful as the time went by. 

After another wave of contractions had passed, Hermione looked at the clock, wishing hopefully that at least 4 hours had passed since her contractions had started but to her horror, only 2 hours had passed.

"Oh hell!" she couldn't help saying and gasped in pain as another wave of contractions came.

Harry watched Hermione as he sat beside her. She was in so much pain that Harry could only grasped her hand tightly, murmuring, "Oh please, let it be over soon, please…"

* * *

"You have to go home now, Mister," said the Healer two hours later. 

"What? Why?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"No idea, that's the hospital rule," said the Healer. "And we are going to send Miss Granger to the delivery room now."

"Suppose I say I don't want to go home?" said Harry stubbornly, still holding Hermione's hand tightly.

"Then we will hex you," said the Healer.

Harry stared at the Healer and looked as if he was thinking. Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to concentrate on the pain that she had for the countless time.

"Fine. But can I wait outside the room instead?" asked Harry.

"Of course, that's what all fathers do."

Harry had no choice but to get up.

"Harry…" started Hermione.

"Don't worry, if you can't take it, just scream my name. I will come into the room no matter what," promised Harry.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Hermione entered the delivery room. The surroundings were totally strange to her and as the contractions became stronger, Hermione just wished that Harry was with her. 

"Oh Merlin, what have females done to deserve this pain?" thought Hermione and she screamed as she felt pain again.

The Healer looked at the clock, it was already 5.15 pm. "I think you are ready. Grab hold of the handles in front of the bed, Miss Granger.

Hermione looked up and spotted two metal handles attached to the bed itself. Quickly, she grabbed hold of the handles and held on tight.

"When I give the signal, start pushing, okay?" asked the Healer.

Hermione nodded.

Silence. Then the Healer gave Hermione a thumbs-up. Hermione took a deep breath and pressed her lips together, as she mustn't make a sound during delivery.

The delivery process began officially once Hermione started pushing when the height of each contraction came and she relaxed slowly afterwards. As she did, Hermione could feel something passing through her body and couldn't believe that her baby was going to arrive in this world.

"Keep going, I could see the head, you're doing great," said the Healer. "Wait, stop for a while…"

Hermione relaxed slightly, waited and tried to breathe steadily.

"All right, the whole head is out, keep going…" said the Healer encouragingly.

Smiling tiredly, Hermione just continued to follow the Healer's instructions.

* * *

"A little bit more… and here he comes!" said the Healer at 5.40pm. "Scourgify. Aww…" 

The next thing Hermione heard was the crying of the baby. It was loud and clear and Hermione was practically grinning when she heard it. She had officially become a mother.

"One healthy baby boy!" said the Healer and handed Hermione the baby, who was still crying. He was wrapped in white towels.

Although she was dead beat, Hermione still managed to gather enough energy to hold her baby and smiled at him.

"Hush now William, Mummy is here…" she said gently.

* * *

At night, after Hermione had eaten her dinner, she sat on the hospital bed with Harry. Both of them were looking at their baby boy with love and affection. The boy was asleep in her mother's arms, with mini gloves on his hands to prevent him from scratching his face. 

"He's so tiny," whispered Harry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he will be big and strong when he grows up," said Hermione quietly.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I'm glad that you and William are safe."

Hermione smiled back and looked back at William, who was still sleeping just like a baby angel. He was so innocent that Hermione couldn't help thinking that how was she and Harry going to leave him in the orphanage when it was time for her to go back to the Weasleys.


	11. A Month of Togetherness

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me. There's no baby in the real story, only abortion and miscarriage.

Disclaimer 3: The song sang by Hermione is originally sung by Sarah Brightman, the song is called "Winter Light"

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

Pureangel86: Let's just say Ron is pure possessive. I will write about this more later on.

The Lady Luthien: They have to, unfortunately.

Count R.P. Orlok: That will be in the next chapter

jonadark: This story is inspired by the 1922 murder trial of Edie Thompson and Freddie Bywaters. Go and check the case up in the internet or something. (Although I advised you not to, because if you read the case, you will probably know what will happen to Harry and Hermione in the end). I think only Harry and Hermione could see how bad Ron was to Hermione.

Esmerald tears: Ron is such a jerk, isn't he?

Chapter 11: A Month of Togetherness

Hermione would not be going back to the Weasleys for less than a month, so she and Harry decided to make the best use of the time by spending them with William. But the first thing they had to do was to get him a birth certificate before they left the hospital.

With the quills in their hands, Harry and Hermione wrote down their and William's names and particulars on the parchment, which would be approved by the hospital itself:

**Ministry of Magic  
Certificate of Registration of Birth**

Birth Registered at: Apollo Private Hospital

**Child's Particulars**

Full name: William Potter  
Sex: Male  
Date of Birth: 02/07/2004  
Time of Birth: 1740 hours  
Place and Address of Birth: Apollo Hospital, England, Britain, the United Kingdom

**Mother's Particulars**

Name: Hermione Jane Granger  
Date of Birth: 19/09/1979  
Race: Muggleborn: Both parents are muggles  
Nationality: British  
Country of Birth: UK  
Current Occupation: Part-time shop assistant in Flourish and Blotts bookshop

**Father's Particulars**

Name: Harry James Potter  
Date of Birth: 31/07/1980  
Race: Half-blood: Father is pureblood, Mother is muggleborn  
Nationality: British  
Country of Birth: UK  
Current Occupation: Quidditch Seeker of Puddlemere United

I certify that the above information given by me is correct.

Signed:

Date: 06/07/2004

"There," said Harry, signing his name at the bottom of the certificate. "All done."

Hermione smiled and hugged her son proudly. "Oh William, look at that, you now have a birth certificate!"

William just made a noise, whether he was happy or not, Hermione were not sure.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Hermione decided to stay at Harry's before she went back to the Weasleys and Harry was glad to let her to. Together, Harry, Hermione and William headed to Godric's Hollow where Harry lived. Hermione was wearing a wide-brim hat to avoid being recognized. 

"Here you go, home at last." said Harry, smiling as he opened his door.

"Look William, this is where your Daddy lives." said Hermione who was carrying her baby in her arms.

William's eyes were open and he did look around Harry's living room with his big green eyes, as if he had understood what his mother had said clearly.

"Come on, my bedroom is upstairs…" started Harry as he carried Hermione's suitcase.

"OUR bedroom, Harry." said Hermione, smiling.

Harry smiled back.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and William lived in Harry's house just like a family and Hermione loved it. She and Harry shared the same bed and the same house, just like husband and wife. 

Hermione loved being a mother as well. Even if she had to wake up in the middle of the night to feed her baby, she didn't mind as long as William got as much care as possible. Sometimes Harry helped out as well by changing the diapers and other stuff, but Harry preferred to do everything in the quick magical way while Hermione liked to do things in the slow muggle way.

Hermione discovered that William would go to sleep faster if she was the one who took care of him, so she decided to spare Harry and let him slept while she sacrificed her own sleep at night when William woke up and started crying.

Maybe because Hermione was the one who gave birth to William and that's a special bond between the both of them, that's why William preferred his mother to take care of him. Or maybe it was simply because Hermione could sing a lullaby and Harry couldn't (or wouldn't), that's why William preferred Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Hermione wanted as many pictures of William and themselves together as possible, so Harry and Hermione were ready with Harry's instant camera whenever they caught William doing something. 

They took pictures of him crying, drinking from a bottle, taking a bath, or just sleeping. Sometimes they would set the timer on and let the camera to take pictures of the three of them together.

In the end the amount of pictures they got was enough to fill an entire wall.

* * *

Hermione could never feel so happy in her entire life. She felt so peaceful and loved at Harry's. She could really feel the joy of having a family. Sometimes she just sat on the sofa and watched while Harry carried William around, played with him and tried to get him to say "Papa." (Of course, William couldn't say anything yet). 

But as the end of a month approached, Hermione became more and more depressed. She knew that when the time was up, she and Harry had to send their baby straight to the orphanage, and she would have to go back to the Weasleys. Harry and Hermione had already found a muggle orphanage in London and had contacted the matron, who was willing to keep the baby.

Watching Harry making funny sounds for William simply made Hermione to realise that this family of three was soon breaking up.

* * *

The end of a month came and the day before William being sent to an orphanage arrived. Hermione was already having trouble sleeping when William started to cry. Immediately, Hermione got out of Harry's bed. 

She carried William out of the cradle that she conjured and did her usual routine of changing his diapers and feeding him. She did everything as slow as possible.

Soon, everything was done and Hermione cradled her son gently as she sang softly:

**_Hearts call  
Hearts fall  
Swallowed in the rain_**

**_Who knows  
Life grows  
Hollow and so vain_**

**_Wandering in the winter light  
The wicked and the sane  
Bear witness to salvation  
And life starts over again_**

**_Now the clear sky is all around you  
Ah...  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night_**

**_Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too  
Ah..._**

**_Now the clear sky is all around you  
Ah...  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night_**

**_Star's glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too  
Ah..._**

Hermione's singing voice worked like magic and soon, William falls asleep once more, with his thumb in his mouth.

Sniffing, Hermione placed her baby back onto his bed and covered him with his blanket. Staring sadly at her innocent baby, Hermione wondered what would happen tomorrow at the orphanage.


	12. Leaving William

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me. There's no baby in the real story, only abortion and miscarriage.

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

Trance Syaoran Raziel: See the disclaimer in Chapter 11 :)

Esmerald tears: Don't worry, I have a box here :)

Varia: Your prediction is close to this chapter! Are you a Seer?

pureangel86: Hmm…

Emerald Purity: Thanks for pointing that out, I always get confused whether Harry is a complete pureblood or mixed blood, because his mother is a muggle-born.

DKorley: Oh they will meet William again, definitely.

Chapter 12: Leaving William

The next morning, Hermione got out of bed, feeling totally depressed. That day was the day when she and Harry had to send William to the orphanage and straight after that Hermione would go back to the Weasleys.

The first thing William did in the morning was cry. Hermione rushed to him immediately and took care of him while Harry made breakfast.

"Hermione, breakfast is ready," said Harry quietly.

Hermione didn't listen, she just patted William gently as she rocked and fed him. Harry went to her silently and sat down beside her on the bed. William was drinking his milk, but he was looking at his father at the same time.

It was quiet for a while before Harry shifted closer to Hermione to put his arm around her shoulders. Together, the family of three just stayed together in silence.

* * *

Hermione didn't eat anything at breakfast, neither did Harry. He managed to get a few bites before he pushed his breakfast away and got up. 

"I'm cleaning this up," said Harry and started collecting the plates before Hermione put her hand on his.

"Let me," said Hermione. "You just go and spend a bit of time with William."

Harry was still before he nodded. He went upstairs while Hermione cleared the table as slow as possible.

* * *

The afternoon arrived and Harry was changing William's bedclothes to another outfit, an outfit for outing. Then he placed all of his son's stuff into a bag. 

Hermione began to pack her own clothes into her trunk slowly, as if she was in a trance.

Harry pointed his wand to the cradle that William occupied and it disappeared. Shifting the bag's strap over his shoulder, Harry then handed William over to Hermione.

Holding William with just one arm, Hermione picked up her trunk.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked around the bedroom, as if she was trying to find anything that belongs to her. But she found nothing, so she had no choice but to nod.

Putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder, Harry led her out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Miss Daisy, the matron of the orphanage," said the young lady at the muggle orphanage in London. 

Harry shook her outstretched hand. "Well, you know us already, we are the, um, Potters."

"Pleased to meet both of you… oh, is this the baby?" asked Miss Daisy, looking at William, who was now lying in his mother's arms. His eyes were open and he was looking at the matron, for her voice was new to him.

"Yes," said Harry.

"He's adorable," commented Miss Daisy.

Harry nodded grimly. Hermione didn't say anything.

"…. um, I know that you two couldn't bear to give up your baby, I can tell from your faces," said Miss Daisy slowly. "Do you want to reconsider of putting him here?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they looked down at their baby. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it. The decision was sad to make, but she had no other choice…

"We will put him here," said Harry.

Hermione sighed.

"For the time being," Harry continued. "We will come back for him as soon as…" he paused and swallowed. "We are able to."

Hermione stared at Harry but she understood what he meant. As soon as Ron divorced her, she and Harry would be able to take William back from the orphanage.

"Yes… that's right," said Hermione quietly.

"Well, can I have him now?" asked Miss Daisy.

At first, Hermione didn't move. Then she looked at William. Hermione bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She opened them.

"Y-yes, take him," she said and let Miss Daisy to take her baby.

Miss Daisy took William in her arms for a while before Hermione remembered something.

"Oh wait…" she said, putting her hand in her pocket. She searched for something and took it out. It was a small seashell with a thread through it. The seashell was the same one she picked at the beach during her vacation.

"Can I put it around my son's neck?" asked Hermione. "It's… our family symbol."

Miss Daisy nodded and let Hermione placing the necklace around her son's neck. Then Hermione kissed William's forehead.

"Goodbye, Mummy and Daddy will see you again," she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

William looked at her with his big eyes innocently.

Suddenly, Hermione just couldn't bear it any longer. She dashed out of the door.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry behind her.

Hermione ignored Harry and kept running. She ran past the orphanage's facilities and as she did, tears started to run down her cheeks. Wiping them away, Hermione kept running until she passed the orphanage's gates.

Leaning on the walls of the orphanage tiredly, Hermione breathed heavily. Then she closed her eyes and squatted down on the floor. She started to sob nosily and buried her face in her hands.

It was a while after Harry came and found her crying. Harry sighed, squatted down as well and pulled her into his arms. Leaning on Harry's shoulder, Hermione continued to cry.

"We will be reunited again, I promise," whispered Harry as he rubbed Hermione's back to calm her down.

"No, it is me who should be promising you," said Hermione weakly and shifted back to look at Harry.

"Huh?"

Hermione swallowed and stared at Harry with determination. "I'm going to tell Ron when I get home. I will get a divorce."

* * *

"Hermione, you're home!" cried Mrs Weasley at the door of The Burrow. 

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Ron! Hermione's back! Come get her trunk and put it in your room!" called Mrs Weasley.

"All right, all right…" said Ron and came out. He glanced at his wife before he grabbed Hermione's trunk and dragged it upstairs.

Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, have you been crying?" asked Mrs Weasley in concern. "Your eyes are red."

Hermione shook her head quickly. "Um, no. I better go upstairs."

And she left before Mrs Weasley could ask anymore.

* * *

Ron tossed Hermione's trunk onto his bed. Hermione closed the door. 

"Ron, I need to talk to you," she said seriously.

"What?"

"I…" said Hermione and paused. "I want a divorce."

Ron stared at her, his eyes widened. "What?" he said again.

"I want a divorce," said Hermione again.

Silence.

"Why? I thought you were happy here!" demanded Ron.

"Since when?" snapped Hermione.

"It's Potter, isn't it! You want to leave so that you can be with Potter!"

"Since when you call Harry 'Potter'?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Since I discovered that he has been hanging around my wife!" said Ron and marched to Hermione. He looked so terrifying that Hermione actually stepped back in fear.

"Now you look here, I married you. You are Mrs Weasley and you belong to me. I have my rights to keep you, understand?" said Ron, practically growling.

Hermione's fear vanished and she scowled. She turned and marched out of the room.

* * *

Hermione sat in the garden and stared into space. She couldn't imagine that Ron could be so… so old fashioned. He actually had the old idea of the wife becoming a so-called item of her husband soon after the wife married into the family. 

"_Why? Why did I marry Ron in the first place?" _thought Hermione over and over again.

"Hermione?" asked a voice and Hermione turned. It was Mrs Weasley.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm okay." muttered Hermione but then she thought of telling Mrs Weasley how unreasonable Ron was.

"Molly, Ron…"

"What about him?"

"He's… being ridiculous," ended Hermione lamely.

"I know that married couple will fight sometimes, but everything will be fine soon." said Mrs Weasley, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

"But…" started Hermione.

"I know Ron is the one being silly. But that's his nature, just give way to him." said Mrs Weasley.

Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley's smiling face and sighed again. "All right."

"_How naïve of me to think that Molly would help me,_" thought Hermione miserably.

* * *

At night, Hermione lay down beside Ron, who was already snoring loudly in his sleep. For the first time after she had given birth to William, Hermione could feel that something was missing tonight… but what? 

Then Hermione realized that William wasn't around in this room. She would not be hearing William crying in the night anymore.

Suddenly Hermione discovered how much she missed William. She wondered what he was doing at this moment, was he crying or sleeping?

Or was he missing his parents?

Hermione imagined William, all alone in the orphanage and had absolutely no idea what was going on. A few hours ago he had his parents and now he had strangers to take care of him…

Hermione started to sob. She missed her baby so much and she wanted to hold him in her arms once again…

"Hermione, be quiet." said Ron dreamily.

Hermione stopped sobbing, but she continued to weep. She wondered when she, Harry and William would be reunited…


	13. 3rd of October, 2004

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me. There's no baby in the real story, only abortion and miscarriage.

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 13: 3rd of October, 2004

Present

Hermione woke up and found herself lying in her cell once again. She looked out of the window and realized that it was day time. She had probably passed out for a day, or maybe two. Hermione rolled over and stared at the wall miserably. She had not seen her baby since she and Harry left him in the orphanage and she wondered how he was now.

"Mrs Weasley, are you awake?" asked a wardress from the outside.

"Yes," said Hermione quietly.

"Good, now get up, you and Mr Potter are going back to court," said the wardress coldly, opening the cell.

Hermione got up and the wardress went in to drag her out. At the same time, a warden went to get Harry. Once Hermione spotted Harry, she tried to rush to him but she was stopped by her wardress.

* * *

"Mr Potter and Mrs Weasley, your charges have now increased from two to three, which are adultery, murder and parenting an illegitimate child," said the Minister at the court. 

"Is having a child a crime as well?" asked Harry angrily.

"In our court, having an illegitimate child is," said the Minister coldly.

Harry scowled.

"Mrs Weasley, I would like to ask you a few questions."

Hermione nodded slowly in fear.

"Now, do you love Mr Ron Weasley?"

"Before everything happened, yes," said Hermione.

"If you hated your husband so much, why didn't you just divorce him?"

"He was possessive. He refused to let me go as he claimed that he had the right to keep me, since I was married to him."

"So that's why you decided to have a scandalous affair with Mr Potter, is that right?"

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"That will be all. Now, Mr Potter, you are brought into this court because you killed Mr Ronald Weasley…"

"It was an accident," said Harry.

"Oh really?" The Minister didn't sound convinced.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when the Minister interrupted. "I put it to you that you wanted Mrs Hermione Weasley so much that you decided to kill her husband in order to get her."

"No, you're mistaken!" said Harry loudly. "I just wanted to confront Ron and asked him why he just wouldn't let Hermione go, I didn't mean to kill him!"

"Did Mrs Hermione Weasley know that you were going to confront her husband?"

"No," said Harry immediately.

"Fine, could you tell us what exactly happened the night of 3rd of October?"

Harry started talking and Hermione replayed the past in her head, which was the night before Ron was killed…

* * *

2nd of October, 2004 

One night, Hermione went back to the Burrow late from Flourish and Blotts. Hermione knew that the Weasleys had gone to visit Bill and Fleur, so she just went upstairs.

Once she reached her bedroom, the door flung open and Ron was standing at the door, glaring at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I told you, I have work to do," said Hermione coldly. She walked past Ron and to her dressing table.

As she removed her hairclip, Ron said, "You were with Potter, were you?"

"No," lied Hermione. In fact, she had a date Harry that afternoon, which was a lovely one. Both of them just sat together in Diagon Alley, eating ice creams.

"Liar," muttered Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron's reflection in the mirror and scowled. "Well, darling," she said, her voice rich with sarcasm. "I won't be meeting Harry tomorrow and the rest of the family won't be back until tomorrow morning, so you are able to have me for the rest of the bloody night."

Silence.

"YOU ARE MAKING MY LIFE HELL!" yelled Ron suddenly.

Hermione slammed her hairclip down on the dressing table and stood up. "If you agreed to a divorce, I would have gone a long time ago! Then you can live here in peace!" she screamed.

"I will not agree to a divorce! I have my rights to keep you, you know!"

"Then forget about those darn rights and let me go!"

"You belong to me, I will never let you go!" said Ron and stormed out of the bedroom.

Hermione grabbed her hairclip and threw it after Ron. It hit the doorframe. Hermione sat down on her chair and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

The next morning, the whole family came home and they had breakfast.

"Mum, I would like to take Hermione out tonight," said Ron.

"Oh really? To where?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise.

"To a Shakespeare play. It's called Romeo and Juliet," said Ron and smiled slightly at Hermione. "I think Hermione would like it."

"That's nice of you, Ron. You should do it more often," said Mr Weasley in approval.

Hermione stared at Ron, wondering if Ron decided to take her to the play to compensate for what he did last night.

* * *

"What?" asked Harry during his and Hermione's usual lunch date. 

"Ron is taking me to a play tonight," said Hermione again.

"Why?"

"No idea," said Hermione and smiled slightly. "But that's nice of him, I haven't seen a Shakespeare play for a long time."

"You didn't mention that to me, or I would have taken you to see one," said Harry, who sounded rather jealous.

"Sorry," muttered Hermione.

"So how's Ron Weasley lately? How's the discussion of, you know?" said Harry, changing the topic.

"He still won't let me go," said Hermione miserably.

Silence.

Suddenly, Harry slammed his fork on the table and got up.

"Harry, what…" asked Hermione in shock.

Harry glared at Hermione, who was scared by his expression.

"Ron is one stubborn bastard," he growled. "I will talk to him, you'll see…"

And Harry left, leaving his lunch unfinished. Hermione remained in her seat, wondering what Harry meant.

* * *

Hermione enjoyed the play. She paid attention to the whole play and Ron, to her surprise, managed to stay awake throughout the play. 

Holding on to Ron's arm, the couple strolled back home.

"So how was the play?" asked Ron.

"It was great," said Hermione, smiling slightly.

"Glad to hear that," said Ron, scratching his ear. "It's, err, it's my way to, um, apologize for what I have done lately."

"So you agree to a divorce then?" said Hermione before she could stop herself.

Ron stopped walking and stared at Hermione. "What? I thought we're happy again," said Ron quietly.

Hermione looked back at him in pity and said calmly, "No, Ron. One simple play can't mend our broken relationship."

Ron looked gloomy. "Fine, I do have my rights after all. I will work hard to mend it."

"Harry is right, you ARE one stubborn bastard."

"So that's what Potter said, huh? Look who's talking, he's the one who steals his ex-best friend's wife!"

"If you just say yes to a divorce, it won't be considered as stealing then," said a voice.

Ron and Hermione turned and spotted Harry, standing in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron in disgust.

"I want to reason with you." said Harry calmly.

"There's no need for reasoning. I won't let her go," said Ron.

"You are a foul git, you know that?" snapped Harry.

"Guys, stop it," said Hermione.

None of the guys listened. "You think so? Well, take this from a foul git!" said Ron and he took out his wand.

Harry took his out as well. "So you want a dual, then?"

"Guys!" cried Hermione.

"Crucio!" yelled Ron and Harry ducked. The spell hit a tree.

Ron roared and rushed to Harry, pushing him onto the ground.

"Stop it, stop it, you two!" screamed Hermione.

"If I had a muggle gun, I would shoot you!" said Ron.

"Get off, you…" started Harry and then he coughed, as if he was choking.

Hermione rushed to Ron to get him off Harry. Ron pushed Hermione away and she tripped.

As Hermione tried to get up, she heard a grunt and a yell of anger.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she heard someone yelling.

"No!" she screamed, thinking that it was Harry who was hit by the curse.

Suddenly, the sounds of a wand dropping and running footsteps were heard. Hermione got up and saw someone running off. She couldn't see who the person was but she decided not to follow him.

Turning to the figure lying on the ground, Hermione took out her own wand and said, "Lumos."

Her wand lit up and it shone upon the face of her dead husband, who looked back at her with his lifeless eyes. Hermione dropped her wand in fear and screamed.


	14. The Verdict

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me. There's no baby in the real story, only abortion and miscarriage.

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 14: The Verdict

4th of October 2003

"Mrs Weasley, would you mind telling us what happen last night again?" asked a member of the Law Enforcement Squad to Hermione at the Burrow.

It was already 8am in the morning, 8 hours after Ron died. Molly and Ginny were busily crying over the loss of their family member while the rest of the Weasleys were silent.

Hermione thought for a while. She was almost certain that it was Harry who killed Ron, but Harry sometimes did lose control when he was very furious, so he might had killed his best friend by accident… whatever how Harry killed Ron, Hermione decided not to drag him into it…

"On the night of 3rd of October, I was walking home with my husband Ron Weasley when I heard him call out 'Oh!' and he fell up against me. I put out my arms to save him, and found blood which I thought was coming from his mouth. I tried to hold him up. He staggered for a while and fell against the wall and slid down. He never moved after he fell… I think he died…" said Hermione, not looking at the wizard.

Molly wailed loudly at Hermione's statement. Ginny continued to weep.

"Was he physically ill before he died?" asked the wizard.

Hermione was about to answer when another wizard from the Squad came into the house.

He headed straight to the one who was questioning Hermione and whispered into his ear about something.

The wizard's eyes widened and asked his colleague, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," said his colleague.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm sure you know a certain person named Harry Potter?" asked the wizard.

Hermione's face paled. The Weasleys looked up and at the wizard in puzzlement.

"What's Harry got to do with this?" asked Arthur Weasley.

The wizard looked serious. "Well, my colleague reported that Harry Potter had turned himself in half an hour ago. He claimed that he was the one who killed Mr Ronald Weasley."

Silence.

"Impossible!" said Arthur Weasley. "Harry and Ron were best friends!"

"Harry won't kill his best friend, he just couldn't have…" said Molly over and over again.

"Harry is a good man, he gave me and George his Tri-wizard winnings so that we can start a business!" said Fred in protest while George nodded.

Only Ginny was silent, then she stared at Hermione with her face paled. "It is you, you are the one who he likes…" she said quietly.

The rest of the people didn't hear her, but Hermione did. She turned away from her sister-in-law, refused to look at her.

"Mrs Hermione Weasley," said the wizard.

"Yes?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Why didn't you mention that you saw Mr Potter last night?" asked the wizard suspiciously.

Hermione couldn't find a good answer so she kept silent.

"Your statement doesn't seem to be correct. You said your husband fell up against you, but then Mr Potter came into the Ministry to turn himself in for murdering your husband. It is possible that you are covering up for him."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley. You are now one of our suspects for the murder of Mr Ronald Weasley. You have to come back with us to the Ministry for the murder trial."

Hermione got up without protest. Ignoring all the shock and horrified expressions on the Weasleys' faces, Hermione followed the wizards out of the house.

* * *

Present 

"So you are saying that you killed Mr Weasley out of self defence?" asked the Minister to Harry.

"Yes." said Harry calmly.

"But why Mrs Hermione Weasley said that she didn't see anyone that night?" said the Minister.

Harry didn't say anything.

The Minister sighed in frustration and said, "The court will decide on the verdict in 2 hours, dismissed."

* * *

2 hours later, everyone came back into the court. As they sat in their chairs, Harry and Hermione were holding each others' hands tightly, both were nervous and scared to hear the verdict. 

"You will be all right, Hermione," whispered Harry. "You didn't kill Ron, they can't lock you up for adultery."

"You too, they can't hang you for manslaughter…" said Hermione.

The Minister cleared his throat and banged his hammer for attention.

"Mr Harry James Potter and Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley. We have gone through so many, um, stories, during your trials: having adultery, plotting of the murder in your letters, which you two said that they were just made-believe, abortion and having an illegitimate child.

"And we are convinced that there is sufficient evidence to prove that Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley helped out in the murder of Mr Ronald Weasley, since she is capable to have adultery, abortion and plots the murder with Mr Potter. Most importantly, she was present when Mr Weasley was killed. She even covered up for Mr Potter after the murder."

"As for Mr Potter, although he said that he killed Mr Ronald Weasley out of self-defence, we concluded that you couldn't have said the killing curse, even if you have totally lost control. So we decided that Mr Potter's statement is entirely false."

Hermione paled. This was not good…

"Therefore, the court has found that Mr Harry James Potter and Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley…" the Minister paused for effect.

Hermione swallowed.

"Guilty."

Harry's eyes widened and drew in his breath. Hermione gave a tiny gasp. The court started to fill with whispers and talking.

Hermione could hear her mother crying: "Oh my God, Hermione, my dear girl…"

Then she heard someone saying: "This is not fair! Why is Hermione guilty as well!"

"Unreasonable."

"Pighead!" yelled Fred and George Weasley in unison.

"Shut up! The court knows who's right and who's wrong," said the Minister.

"Yeah right, the court has a brain with the size of a pea," someone said in disgust.

"There's nothing wrong parenting a child, even if it is an illegitimate one!"

"You are turning the poor baby into a real orphan!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The Minister slammed his hammer down. "Silence! All rise for the death sentence to be passed!"

Suddenly, the whole court went silent. Harry's expression turned from shock to anger. His hands were trembling.

Then movement of chairs could be heard as the people in the court stand.

"Mr Harry James Potter. The sentence that the court have given you is that you will be taken from this place to Azkaban and then to a place of lawful execution. And there you shall be hanged by the neck until you be dead. May the god Hades have mercy on your soul."

Hermione could hear Mrs Weasley sobbing.

"Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley. The sentence that the court have given you is that you will be taken from this place to Azkaban and then to a place of lawful execution. And there you shall be hanged by the neck until you be dead. May the god Hades have mercy on your soul."

The Minister banged his hammer, ending the session. Hermione heard her mother wailing loudly. "Oh my Hermione, my girl…"

"This is unfair!" yelled Harry angrily. "Hermione didn't kill Ron, I did! She's innocent!"

"Take him away," said the Minister in a bored tone.

"You can't do this to Hermione!" Harry continued as the guards grabbed him around the arms to take him away. They removed his hand from Hermione's grasp.

"No!" cried Hermione and leaned forward to take Harry's hand again, but she failed and watched helplessly as the guards took Harry away.

"You are hanging the wrong person! She's innocent, I'm telling you!" yelled Harry and he continued shouting after he was out, his shouts could be heard in the court and they slowly faded away.

"Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley? Have you anything to say before the state of execution?" asked the Minister.

At first, Hermione's mind was blank. She couldn't believe that she and Harry had been sentenced to death. All Harry did was manslaughter; he didn't mean to kill Ron. As for her, she had done nothing wrong except adultery… she didn't want Harry and herself to die, she wanted Harry and herself to be with William again….

"_No, they are not going to end our lives like this…_" said her mind. "_They just can't…_"

"… we are not guilty…" whispered Hermione, her voice trembling. After she had found her voice, Hermione began to speak louder. "Oh God… we are not guilty…"

"Take her away as well," said the Minister.

"Hermione!" called her parents.

But Hermione wasn't listening. The guards came and they tried to take her away. "No! We are not guilty!" she cried and hanged on to the chair where she was sitting. She wanted to stay until the Minister changed his mind about their death sentences.

"We are not guilty!" repeated Hermione loudly. Tears were running down her cheeks. "We don't want to die this way, we just can't!"

The guards managed to remove her from her chair. Hermione was still screaming, which was quite a disturbing sight.

Not being able to bear to watch the commotion any longer, Mrs Granger got up and ran out of the court, with her husband chasing after her.

"We are innocent!" screamed Hermione as she was been taken out of the court.

"Thank you all for your patience, for this long and difficult case," said the Minister.


	15. Christmas Surprise

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me. There's no baby in the real story, only abortion and miscarriage.

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 15: Christmas Surprise

Harry and Hermione were sent back to Azkaban and oddly, since they were going to be hanged together anyway, the Ministry decided to place them together in one cell. Hermione thought that it was nice of the Ministry to do that.

Once they were alone in their cell, Hermione went into Harry's arms and started sobbing, something that she wanted to do ever since the trial started.

"Harry, this is awful…" she mumbled as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"This is unfair." said Harry angrily. "I don't mind if they hanged me, I deserved it, but they can't hang you for adultery…"

"No," said Hermione, looking at Harry. "They can't hang both of us. We are innocent."

"You are innocent, Hermione but I'm not." said Harry flatly.

"No, you killed Ron by accident and that's manslaughter. They can't hang you for that…." said Hermione, shaking her head.

Suddenly, she grabbed Harry's arms. "And William, what will happen to him after we died? He will become an orphan, I don't want him to lose his parents!"

"Hermione…"

"I want to watch him grow up, I want him to be healthy and strong, I want to see him again, Harry! No, we must get out of here, we just have to!"

Hermione was getting agitated. Tears began to fill her eyes again. Harry had to catch hold of her shoulders to calm her. "Hermione, please!"

Hermione bit her lower lip and stared at Harry with a sorrowful look on her face.

Hermione closed her eyes and sniffled. Harry wrapped his arms around her once more and she cried again.

"All we can do now for William is to pray that he grows up to be a good, healthy boy." whispered Harry sadly.

Hermione suddenly untangled herself from Harry's embrace and headed to the window. She kneeled down and clasped her heads together.

"Hermione!"

Hermione ignored him. "Gods of the above, hear the prayer of one heart-sick mother. I pray for my son's health and safety…"

Harry went to Hermione and he was still for a while before he kneeled beside her. "And hear the prayer of one heart-sick father, who prays for his son's as well. I pray that he will be a good boy when he grows up…"

"Yes, we want him to have a heart of gold." said Hermione.

"And please give us a chance to see him again." said Harry.

Harry and Hermione said the last words of their prayers and got up.

"Let's get some sleep, Hermione, we have a long day tomorrow." said Harry quietly.

"Carry me to bed, Harry." requested Hermione, as there was only one bed in the cell.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, he lifted Hermione up and brought her to the bed. He put her down and he lay down beside her. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair as Hermione drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were scheduled to be hanged on January 9, 2005. Hermione's parents came to see her once. All her mother did was crying and her father were too upset to get the words out. Hermione was sad to see them in this state and she ended up crying as well. 

As December came, Hermione beginning to think that hers and Harry's prayers were not being heard by the Gods. She was starting to have nightmares, mostly about William being killed or taken away by the Ministry and she woke up, drenched with sweat.

Christmas came and Hermione woke up to see snow outside the window. Smiling slightly, she got up and went to watch the snow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Harry, wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione nodded. "This is probably the last time we get to see snow before we died."

Harry sighed and didn't say anything. "It's Christmas. I wish I could do something to make ourselves feel better."

"I feel good enough," said Hermione softly and placed her hands on Harry's arms. "Being with you is the best Christmas present I could have."

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek tenderly.

"Hey you two lovebirds." said the guard outside the cell.

Harry and Hermione turned.

"You got visitors."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in puzzlement. Who would come to see them in this weather?

* * *

Harry and Hermione came into the visiting room and were surprised to see Ginny sitting on one of the chairs across the table. Strangely, Neville Longbottom was standing behind her and didn't sit down on the empty chair beside her. 

"Sit down." said the guard.

Harry and Hermione slowly sat down on their chairs. Neville remained standing.

There was an awkward silence between them, especially for Harry and Ginny, since they were lovers before Harry decided to break up so that he could be with Hermione.

"Hello." said Ginny, breaking the silence and smiled slightly.

Seeing that Ginny had smiled, Hermione smiled back and said, "Hello," while Harry nodded. "How are you two?"

"Fine." said Ginny and Neville in unison.

"And your family, how are they?" asked Hermione.

"Oh they are fine, they are trying hard to live their lives normally." said Ginny.

"Harry, Hermione." said Neville quickly. "There's a petition out there for your reprieve. I started it and all of our friends are helping out. People are now signing for the petition, it bound to help."

"Why?" asked Harry. "I mean, why are they signing it?"

"Because you two are not guilty. Everyone could see that." said Neville.

"Except the Ministry." said Ginny bitterly. "Hermione, I didn't know my brother was such a jerk, I'm so sorry, I should have realised it sooner…"

Hermione smiled grimly. "Too late."

"No, they can't hang you for adultery and they can't hang Harry for manslaughter." said Ginny firmly. "It will come right."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she heard a noise, like a baby. "What's that?"

Ginny turned and lowered herself to the seat beside her. Harry leaned forward, trying to see what was on the chair but he failed.

Ginny got up from her seat, holding a baby in her arms as she did.

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"I brought William to see you two." said Ginny to Hermione. "I searched your drawer and found the card of the orphanage, so I went to get him."

Hermione sprang up from her seat and Ginny handed the baby over to her. Immediately, Hermione recognized the necklace around her son's neck. William looked at her, curiously at first, but then he smiled, as if he recognized her.

"Oh my god, William…" whispered Hermione and she hugged and kissed him. Her son was a lot bigger and heavier the last time she had seen and carried him. "Look Harry, it's our son."

Harry looked at his baby and smiled. "Hey there, little guy, remember me?"

William slowly smiled back.

"Looks like he does." said Harry happily.

Neville and Ginny let the family of three to enjoy the happy moment of their reunion before the couple decided to sit down.

"Ginny…" said Hermione slowly.

"Hm?"

"Will you forgive me?" said Hermione quietly.

"For what?"

"Stealing Harry."

Harry looked away.

"I used to hate you for it, but not anymore." said Ginny. "He loves you."

It took Harry a minute to finally look back at his ex-girlfriend. "I hurt you, didn't I?" he said.

Ginny gave a short laugh and sniffled. "For a little while."

"I'm sorry." said Harry.

William started to cry in his mother's arms.

"Oh my, he hasn't drunk his milk yet." said Ginny and conjured a bottle of milk from nowhere.

"Here, let me feed him." said Harry and Hermione gave the baby to him before Ginny handed him the bottle.

Harry only fed his son a few drops when the guard said, "Time's up."

Harry looked at the guard in horror. "What?"

"Please, just a little longer." pleaded Hermione.

"No way." said the guard.

"Oh come on Sir…" said Neville and he took the guard to one side. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying but she swore she saw Neville slipping three Galleons into the guard's hand.

"All right, five more minutes." said the guard.

Neville went back to join the others.

"Bribery, huh?" asked Hermione.

Neville shrugged. "Well, at least it works."

"Sorry." said Harry again.

"Pay me back when you two are out." said Neville, grinning.

"Will we be out?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"Of course. Last time we count, there are overeight hundred thousandsignatures, the Ministry can't ignore that." said Neville.

"Dad said he will quit if they ignore the petition." said Ginny.

"He can't, he needs the job." said Harry in protest.

"He says he can't work in a place where its people have dung for brains." said Ginny. "He said he might go to work with Fred and George, because their muggle magic tricks products fascinated him."

William finished the drink and Harry tried to get him to sleep.

"Let me sing him to sleep, Harry. That method works all the time." said Hermione.

Harry smiled and gave William back to Hermione. She started to sing softly as she rocked her baby to sleep.

"Ginny, it's nice of you to bring William here." said Harry.

"It's Christmas and I think you two deserves to have a family reunion too." said Ginny. "We decided to keep him for the time-being, until you two get out."

"Thanks." said Harry. "I think he would need all the love and attention he could get."

William finally falls asleep and Hermione gently kissed him again. She pressed her cheek against his forehead and hugged him with affection.

"Hermione…" started Ginny.

Hermione looked up.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." said Ginny.

Hermione smiled.

"All right, time's up." said the guard impatiently.

"Oh no." groaned Harry.

"Five more minutes, please." said Hermione.

"No way." said the guard. "And don't you come near me." he said to Neville, who had his hand in his pocket. "I'm not going to give way this time."

Harry sighed and got up from his seat. Hermione got up as well. She looked longingly at her baby. She felt like crying again, having to be separated from her baby once more. She whispered, "Bye William. Be a good boy at the Weasleys."

Harry went to her and patted William gently. "Goodbye." he said quietly.

Hermione handed the baby unwillingly back to Ginny. Ginny got the baby and said, "Don't worry, Hermione, Harry. You three will be together again soon."

Hermione nodded and Harry placed his arm around her shoulders as they watched Ginny, Neville and William left.

Hermione blinked away her tears and Harry wiped them away from her face. "Hush now, Hermione, there's still hope for us. We still have a slight chance of seeing him again."

Hermione nodded again and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder as the guard led them out of the visitors' room.


	16. Goodbye

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me. There's no baby in the real story, only abortion and miscarriage.

Author's Note: I'm starting a forum for my H/Hr fics! Please give me your support, thanks!

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 16: Goodbye

It was January. Harry and Hermione had just came back from seeing Oliver Wood, their visitor when they heard the guards talking among themselves as they stood at their stations a few cells away.

"What a fool, the Ministry won't give way just like that…"

"A day or two here would do him good, he probably won't provoke the Ministry again…"

"I wonder which poor soul has been arrested again." said Harry dryly.

"Starting a petition for that scandalous couple, no wonder he was arrested…"

Hermione blinked. That sounded familiar…

Harry put his hands on the bars and pushed his face among them, trying to get a clear look at the guards. "Hey guards, who are you guys talking about!" he demanded.

"That young man who visited you two during Christmas." said one of the guards.

"What?" asked Harry in horror.

Hermione gasped and joined Harry at the bars.

"What happened to Neville!" asked Harry.

"Oh, so that's his name, huh? Well, he was arrested." said the guard.

"For what?" asked Hermione.

"Starting a petition for a reprieve for your case. It causes such a commotion out there that the Ministry decided to arrest him for starting the whole thing. But don't worry, he will be out in a day or two."

"That's unfair!" said Harry angrily.

"It's ridiculous!" cried Hermione. "You can't arrest someone who is trying to help us!"

"What's the use of helping you two anyway? You two are going to die soon." said a guard coldly.

Hermione looked pale. "We are?"

The guard nodded. "Seems like the Ministry decided not to grant a reprieve."

"T-they are not?" said Harry slowly. "So we are going to be hanged on the 9th…"

Hermione closed her eyes. All her hopes of being reunited with William had been destroyed. She sank down to the floor weakly, still holding onto the bars and leaned her forehead against them tiredly. Harry sat down beside her.

"We are going to be hanged." said Harry again in disbelief. "And I thought…"

"There's no more hope, Harry." said Hermione, shaking her head. "We are going to die, and we can't see William again."

Her voice trembled as she spoke. Then she buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"There's still hope, Hermione. Maybe the Minister will change his mind at the last minute, who knows?" said Harry quickly.

Hermione looked at Harry, and she wondered whether the Minister would change his mind and gave them a reprieve.

* * *

Although Neville had been arrested, the petition still went on. People were still signing for it and with the help of Harry and Hermione's friends, the numbers of signatures increased to almost a million. People were still hoping that the Minister would change his mind on the 8th of January, 2005. 

At night, Harry and Hermione sat in their cell, looking out at the night sky through the tiny window. Harry had his arms wrapped around Hermione.

"Harry, would you still love me if you are the one who is married and I'm the one who is single?" asked Hermione.

Harry thought for a while. "I will still love you." he whispered. "What about you?"

"Maybe not. But who can go against his or her feelings?" asked Hermione. "I will probably fall in love with you too in the end."

"Are you scared for tomorrow, Hermione?" asked Harry suddenly.

"A little." admitted Hermione.

"They shouldn't hang you, Hermione. You are innocent." said Harry.

"You said that for countless times. And did the Ministry listen? No." said Hermione quietly. "All I can do now is to wait for the Minister to change his mind before tomorrow."

Harry hugged Hermione tighter and kissed her head. "That's the spirit, Hermione. Let's keep our fingers crossed for tomorrow."

* * *

9th of January 2005 

Harry and Hermione stayed awake throughout the night, with hope in their hearts, hoping that the Minister would change his mind at the last minute. But he didn't. Morning came and the time of their execution approached.

The guards opened their cell and came in. Still on the floor, Harry and Hermione retreated to the corner. Hermione practically tried to make herself invisible in Harry's arms while Harry held her protectively.

"Come on, you two, it's time." said a guard.

"Hang me and leave Hermione alone, she's innocent." said Harry.

"You have been saying that since you got here, aren't you tired of it?" asked another guard.

"No." said Harry.

"Orders are orders, Mister, we have to hang the both of you." said the guard and Hermione could hear a slight sorry note in his voice. "Come on."

The guards came to separate Harry from Hermione.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" said Harry in irritation, still wrapping his arms around Hermione. "I'm not going to be hanged until Hermione is free."

"It's not up to us to decide." said a guard coldly as he tried to yank Harry's arm away from Hermione.

It took three guards to separate Harry from Hermione and Hermione stayed in the corner, wrapping her arms around herself in fear.

Harry put up a strong fight, trying to release himself from them so that he could go back to Hermione, who looked like she was going to collapse. "Let me go, you can't do this to me!"

"Take him out first." said a guard. "We will get this one now."

His tone sounded like he was going to take animals out to slaughter.

Hermione could still hear Harry yelling as they took him out. Then she felt someone grabbing her arms.

"No… let us go, please, we are innocent…" she whispered.

The guards ignored her and pulled her up roughly from the floor. Hermione refused to support herself, leaving her weight for the guards to support.

"Come on now, do not be afraid." she heard someone saying.

"No please, please don't hang us!" screamed Hermione loudly in despair.

The guards wanted to drag her out of the cell, but she was screaming and kicking in protest.

"Please don't hang us! Daddy! Daddy, help me!" she cried, as if her father could hear her miles away. "Daddy!"

Hermione was losing control. The guard had no choice but to take out his wand.

Immediately, the non-verbal spell was being cast and Hermione went still. She became quiet and she let the guards to take her out of Azkaban to join Harry.

Once he saw Hermione, Harry tried to rush to her, but he was held back by the guards.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you all right?" called Harry.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Don't worry, Harry, we will go through this together."

Harry didn't know what had happened to Hermione to make her willing to face death, but seeing that she was so brave, Harry nodded and he followed the guards to the scaffold.

People gathered outside Azkaban, with signs in their hands showing their anger towards the Ministry for not giving Harry and Hermione a reprieve.

"_If these two die, the Ministry people are murderers too_."

"_The Ministry are idiots for killing the Boy-Who-Lived_."

"_Killing our nation's hero and his girlfriend is a disgrace to the wizarding world_."

Harry, Hermione and the guards walked past the crowd. The people were silent as they watched helplessly at Harry and Hermione walking towards death and one of them was Ginny.

"Hermione! Harry!" she cried as they walked past and tried to reach out for them.

Harry and Hermione glanced at her. They stopped.

"Goodbye, Ginny." said Harry.

"Goodbye, take care of William for us." said Hermione and reached out her hand to take Ginny's hand.

But before Ginny could grasp her hand, the guards pushed the couple forward.

"I will, Hermione!" called Ginny. "I will raise him as my own!"

Whether Harry and Hermione hear her, Ginny wasn't sure. One thing she was certain was that, she swore she saw them smiling at her before they entered a tower where they would be hanged.

Harry and Hermione entered the tower and up the steps to the stage, where there were two nooses for them. They stood in front of them and the guards placed the nooses over their heads and around their necks.

A guard was about to put the white cap over Harry's head when he said, "Can I don't have that cap over my head?"

"I don't want it either." said Hermione calmly.

"Fine." said the guard. "Erm, do you two have any last word before you died?"

"Yeah, and it's private, I only want Hermione to listen." said Harry.

The guards turned away. "Go ahead. We won't listen."

"Hermione…" started Harry.

Hermione looked at him.

"The best time I ever have in my life is the time I spent with you." said Harry truthfully. "I treasured every single minute of my life with you. Since we are going to die now, I just want to say… I love you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too, Harry." she whispered.

"Done yet?"

"Yeah." said Harry quietly.

The guard placed his hands on the lever which opened the trapdoors beneath Harry's and Hermione's feet. Suddenly Harry moved and held Hermione's hand. Hermione responded by holding it tightly. They closed their eyes, ready to die.

The guard stared at the way Harry and Hermione accepted their fate and he couldn't bear to move the lever and end their lives.

"What are you doing? Hurry up." said another guard impatiently.

The guard looked at him and found him looking at the other direction. Like himself, that guard couldn't bear to watch the execution either. The others had their eyes closed, covered with their hands or they just looked at another direction.

The guard gave a last look of pity at Harry and Hermione before he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the lever.

The loud sound of the trapdoors being opened was heard and immediately, the lovers were dead.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All HP characters don't belong to me. Some sentences are quoted from "Fred and Edie" by Jill Dawson and the movie "Another Life"

Disclaimer 2: Baby William belongs to me. There's no baby in the real story, only abortion and miscarriage.

To BeaumontRulz, my Beta Reader!

**Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter, thank you all for your support! I was thinking of writing a sequel at first, but then I thought, "Nah, let it be. It's time to move on." So stay tuned for my next H/Hr story :) Merry X'mas!**

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 17: Epilogue

After Harry and Hermione died, riots broke out at the Ministry, where protesters beat up and hexed the people from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, and if they were daring enough, they would attack the Minister as well. It took 3 months for everything to settle down.

The Ministry had decided that Hermione was the last witch to be hanged in Azkaban, after that, every witch who committed a crime would get either a life-long sentence in Azkaban or a heavy fine.

Harry and Hermione's belongings were supposed to be auctioned off after they died, but thanks to Harry's and Hermione's friends, who put up a good fight of keeping them, none of items had been sold out.

According to the law, Harry and Hermione were to be buried in Azkaban, but due to the protests of their supporter, the Ministry decided to bury them at a common cemetery, where everyone could pay their respects to them.

True to his words, Arthur Weasley left the Ministry and joined Fred and George in their booming business, which was getting better during the period of riots, when people bought their products to get back the Ministry people.

Ginny kept her promise to Hermione and she kept William in the Burrow, where the Weasleys took care of him like their own.

* * *

4 years later 

A little boy stared at the display of flowers at a florist shop in Diagon Alley. He had big, beautiful eyes, with the darkest shade of green that you could ever find. His hair was brown, which looked almost black in the shop.

The boy suddenly smiled and picked one out of every type of flowers. He picked a sunflower, rose, tulip, lily, daisy… until he had a large combination of flowers in his hands.

Merrily, he ran to a lady standing at the other side of the shop. "Aunt Ginny, I want these!"

Ginny turned around and she smiled at the bouquet. "That's a lot of flowers, are you sure, William?"

William Potter nodded, his eyes shone with eagerness. "Can we buy them, can we? Please?"

Ginny's smile widened. "Of course we can, William. I'm sure your Mummy and Daddy would love the flowers you chose for them."

Ginny turned to the florist. "Wrap them up, please."

William needed to stand on tiptoe to place the flowers on the counter. Once the flowers had been wrapped up nicely, he took the bouquet back, as if he was scared that someone would take it away before he did.

"Want me to carry it for you, William?" asked Ginny gently.

William shook his head. "I want to carry it myself."

* * *

It was evening. Ginny and William went to the cemetery, where Harry and Hermione were buried. Their graves shared one tombstone, which had a statue of a phoenix standing on top of it. 

William rushed to his parents' graves. "Hi Mummy, hi Daddy!" he said happily. "I'm here!"

Ginny walked slowly, smiling slightly. She had never told William how his parents died; she just told him that they were now in heaven, where people went after they "couldn't wake up no matter what you do to them".

William placed his bouquet on the graves. "I chose the flowers myself, Mummy, Daddy. I hope you will like them."

He then put the schoolbag that he had been carrying all this while down and opened it. He started searching.

"What are you looking for, William?" asked Ginny curiously.

William didn't answer. He then took out a folded paper. He unfolded it and Ginny went still.

It was a crayon drawing of Harry, Hermione and William themselves, standing under the sun. All of them were smiling and holding hands.

"I drew it myself," said William proudly.

Ginny stared at the drawing. She had shown William his parents' photo and he had drawn their looks accurately (well, sort of, but Ginny could still identify who was who) into the drawing.

"….It's wonderful," said Ginny finally.

William smiled. "I'm giving it to Mummy and Daddy…. oh wait."

He put down the drawing and searched his bag again. He took out a blue crayon and scribbled on the drawing: "_To Mummy and Daddy, from William._"

William smiled again in satisfaction and placed the drawing under the flowers. "Do you think Mummy and Daddy will like it?" he asked Ginny.

"I'm sure they will," said Ginny softly. "Come on, William, let's go home, it's getting late."

William pouted. "But I want to stay here longer with Mummy and Daddy."

"I afraid you can't, dear. It's time to go home for dinner."

William looked disappointed and he hanged his head low.

"We can come here again tomorrow, if you want," said Ginny quickly.

William looked up in excitement. "Really?"

Ginny nodded.

William clapped his hands and cheered. "Yeah! Then I want to do another drawing for Mummy and Daddy!"

"That's nice."

William hugged the tombstone (even though his arms weren't wide enough to wrap around it). "Bye Mummy, bye Daddy. I will see you two tomorrow."

Ginny smiled. She felt comforted seeing William grew up to be a filial boy and didn't go astray. He was adorable, kind-hearted and innocent little boy (but sometimes he could be quite mischievous) and most importantly, he was happy, just like other children, despite he had no parents.

Suddenly, William picked up his bag and ran off.

"Hey!" called Ginny.

"Race you to Diagon Alley, Aunt Ginny! Last one who reaches it is a turtle!" shouted William.

"Oh no, you don't!" called Ginny. She was about to run as well when she stopped, turned to the tombstone and said, "See how playful your boy is?"

She then smiled. "Bye."

She ran off.

* * *

Harry and Hermione watched from heaven as Ginny caught up with William and started tickling him as a punishment. They smiled as they saw their son laughing innocently. For Harry and Hermione, to be able to see William, even after they had died, was the most precious gift they ever got.

The End


End file.
